House of Vampires
by SouthernMortal
Summary: Roxy, Kira, Natalia, Ryan and Whitechapel teens take a trip to England for Spring Break to stay with Roxy and Ryan's aunt and uncle, but when Ethan has sudden visions and Roxy gets telepathic headaches, the kids finds themselves at Anubis House and meet the Sibunas. Later, when 2 powerful enemies join forces, Roxy, Nina, and the gang join forces to stop the new evil...
1. Chapter 1: Part I

**BEFORE YOU START READING: Warning: Contains Many Spoilers, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED READ THE 1ST BOOK! ****~candininja**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" I said to Kira Stevenson, my best friend. She raised an eyebrow. "Hello? Remember you, me, Natalia and Ryan are going to England?"

"Oh, that." Kira said. "Why don't you invite Benny?" I blushed.

"He said he was busy doing something."

"Girl, when are you going to realize that he keeps lying to you about that?" a voice behind me said. It was my other best friend, Natalia Andrews. I rolled my eyes.

"He won't _dare_ lie to me." I said. My eyes flashed red.

"Ooo, Roxy's gone vamp!" Natalia said. "Anyway, let's confront this nerd."

I heard the clicks of her high-heels run off toward the cafeteria, Kira's boots followed. _Sigh, this cannot be good._ I thought. I ran in their direction.

_Being part __vampire had its perks._

* * *

I eventually caught up with Natalia and Kira. For a goddess and a witch, they were _really_ fast. Anyway, it didn't look pretty. It looked like Natalia was cursing Benny out, telling from the pointing and Kira smacking her forehead. I walked over. I played it off like I knew nothing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said. Ethan waved to me and Kira and Rory started making out. I gagged. Benny and Natalia ignored me.

"Are you lying to Roxy, I'm asking you for the 3rd time." Natalia asked.

"Uh-No!" Benny said. I narrowed my eyes, put a hand on my forehead, and looked at Natalia.

_I know he's lying, I'll prove it to Roxy. _She thought.

I looked at Benny. _Man, when will Natalia stop asking me. I'm too busy doing nothing to go on vacation with_ _Roxy_. He thought.

I glared at him and smacked him. "Ow!" he said.

"You _are_ lying!" I said. He scratched the back of his head and bit his lip.

"Man, I hate it when you read my mind."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Benny,"

"Okay, okay. It just sounded-uh."

"You said it was the most boring country in the world." Rory said.

"Thanks, Rory." he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Buddy." Rory went back to kissing Kira.

"Fine, I'll go." I smiled. _He could never say no to me._ I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Aw, such a cute couple." a voice said behind us. It was Sarah. "What are we talking about?"

"Our spring break trip to England," Natalia said.

"Ooo, can I come?"

"Sure, if it's okay with Roxy's folks." I nodded.

Ethan's face lit up. "Can I come?"

"Sure,"

"If Kira's going, I wanna go" Rory said.

"Alright, alright." I said. "Is there anyone else?"

Erica suddenly appeared at out table. "I wanna go, you know, they'll maybe be cute British boys." she said.

"So, it's settled. We're all going."

* * *

After school, the girls cam over to my house to start packing.

"Which dress, London Flag or pink?" Natalia asked.

"Why not both?" Erica said.

"You're totally right!" She set both dresses in her silver suitcase. I sat in the swing chair in the corner.

"C'mon, Roxy, pack your bags!" Kira said. I shrugged. "You should be happy! You're going on a getaway to a country with you best friends and your boyfriend."

"I guess your right. But I'm pissed that he lied to me."

"How about I pack for you?" She went over to my closet and looked in.

"I can't _believe_ I'm touching _boyish_ clothes." Natalia mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ew, ripped jeans, ew, graphic tees, ew, combat boots, ew, skater jackets and gloves, ew, beat up sneakers." she said.

Kira sniffed the air. "Ew, they stink." Erica and Sarah nodded while holding their noses.

"How does Benny deal with hugging her with this wardrobe?" Natalia said.

I rolled my eyes once again. She tossed most of my clothes in my blue suitcase and zipped it.

"Shoes will be the carry-on." she said.

_That's the fashionista for 'ya. _

"So, describe your aunt and uncle to us again." Kira said.

"My aunt's name is Lucy and my uncle's is Maxwell. Aunt Lucy is a siren, just like grandma, and uncle Max is a seer, like Ethan." I said.

"Ooo, Cool. Go on."

"They own a chain of shops around the country, and some in the U.S."

"So they're rich?"

"Bingo."

"Big house?"

"Compared to most houses in England."

"Maid?"

"And a Butler."

"OMG, I'm so going now." Kira said, excited. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened to reveal none other than my beautiful mother.

"Are you girls okay?" she asked with a sweet voice.

"Yeah, Mom."

"Good, So I got the plane tickets for your friends and I already had Benny's ticket cause I _knew_ he was going to anyway."

I laughed. My mom was funny...and she could see the future, [thanks to her mom].

"Now, their might be danger, so Aunt Ailanna is coming along with your father and I. I'm bringing my spellbook, and I shrinked your magic staff to travel size you can always feel safe."

"Mom, it's fine."

"And I'm getting a snack before the flight, so I can protect you at all costs."

"Mom," "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Mom, it's going to be fine!"

She sighed, "I know, but I don't want you to get hurt, or get chased by the Dark Ones again, like at you birthday party." she said.

_Boy, I remember that disaster._

"And everyone has to wear sunscreen at the airport, it's really sunny there, I don't want anyone to get burned... literally."

"Got it, Mom."

"Oh how much you remind me of well, me when I was 16." she said while releasing my hair from the side ponytail it was in.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, I had the same personality and attitude, style, same type of boyfriend."

"_You_ had someone like Benny?"

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"Your father."

"Dad's not a nerd."

"He wasn't. He was the popular, beloved by friends, hated by teachers, the nicest boy I ever met."

"That's sounds like Ben, but No, Kind of, Yes, and Eh." Kira said. I nudged her.

"I just don't see you as like Roxy, Mrs. E." Natalia stated. "You're so classy!"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Well, you know it's true, Rox."

"Yes, yes. But unlike her, I had a girly side. I loved high-heels and short dresses."

"I can _so _relate to that." Natalia said. Mom smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but- you 2 are the cutest pair I've ever saw!" Mom blurted out.

"Mom!" I blushed.

"You know girls, I have some cute stories about some of their dates!" 'Ooo's went around the room.

"Mom please."

"Do tell, Mrs. Evans." Sarah said.

"Okay, I remember one time, he came over for a movie, and they fell asleep on the couch." she started.

I flopped on my bed and covered my ears with a pillow.

"Then, I was upstairs, cleaning when I heard snoring. I thought Ryan was having another sleepover, or being his usual, lazy self by sleeping. But he was just video-chatting with Renee."

Kira and Erica started laughing. Sarah bit her lip, to stop laughing and Natalia's jaw dropped.

"I went into Richard's and My Bedroom, thinking he was sleeping, but he was watching baseball."

_Dad does love baseball._

"So, I went downstairs in the living room, as I went down the stairs the snoring got louder."

The snickers continued.

"Then, I saw them, on the couch, snoring together, his arm around her. I didn't know my daughter could snore so loud."

Everyone laughed.

"I stayed in the kitchen, thinking they would wake up soon to realize they could wake up the whole neighborhood. But the snoring continued. So I woke Roxy up, I think I scared her because she hit Benny in the face."

Everyone laughed, they even cried.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said. "I can't blame her, she got it from her father's side." Mom said.

"Do you see my point?" Natalia said.

I rolled my eyes. _I don't snore...Do I?_

"Who wants to hear another story?" Mom asked.

"Me!" everyone said.

_Good grief. What could she have on me now? _

"This is when they had an awkward lunch date." I covered my ears again, hoping to forget the scars she called "cute dates". For now on, _I'm_ coming to _his _house.

* * *

School finally ended for break, and everyone was as happy as can be. We were leaving tomorrow, so everyone was at my house, great, another "cute date" story for my mother. But everyone had something to do, Dad was watching TV with Ethan, Rory was hanging out with Kira, Natalia went over fashion with Erica and Sarah, and Ryan called Renee, hoping their long distance relationship would work out with her being in Brazil. So, I had Benny all to myself, and I was pretty sure my mom was spying on us.

"Do I snore?" I asked him. He got quiet for a minute.

"Well?"

"_No,_ not at all!" he said. I looked at him blankly.

"Tell the truth, I can take it."

"Yeah, a lot actually."

"Damn it!"

"It's okay, I snore, too."

"Yeah, I figured that out yesterday."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "Remember, when you brung over Zombie Bride 4?" He nodded. "And we fell asleep, because they didn't do the murders right?"

"Yeah."

"My mom said we were too loud and that we could have disturbed the whole neighborhood."

"Awesome!" he said trying to high-five me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So anyway, what do you wanna do in England?" he asked me.

"Well, Natalia is gonna have me on lock down, since she found out about my snoring 'disorder' she calls it, she's going to try to see if she can 'work her miracles' and see if she can turn me classy and sophisticated."

"I like you just the way you are." he said.

"And I like you just the way you are, too...no matter what Natalia says."

We kissed. "Wait- what _does _Natalia say?"

"Well," I stalled.

"Roxy?" he said intimidatingly.

"She thinks you're a totally nerd, a weirdo, a pizza junkie, a slob, a retard, a buffoon, a lazy dresser, one of the most disturbing and-"

"Okay- I heard enough for one day," he said, cutting me off. We kissed.

"If Mr. and Mrs. Snorington are done," a voice started from behind. We turned. It was my twin brother, Ryan.

"What do you want this time, Ry?" I asked.

"I need a favor, sis."

"Oh really?"

"Yes,"

"Why should I help you?

"Because I'm your brother."

"I'll do it out of the kindness of my soul, what is it?"

"I need you to do my chores for today,"

"What! Why?"

"I'm flying to Brazil to see Renee."

I sighed. "Fine, Tell Re I said Hey."

"Okay, you're the best, Roxy!" He ran to the open window and went up in a blur. I got rubber gloves and put them on.

"I'll help, Rox." Benny said. "Give me some gloves, I'm ready to work!" I rolled my eyes, again.

"Here," I said tossing a pair to him. "Just, don't be mad at me when you find out what "chores" he has."

"Why would I?"

I gave him the list. It said:

_Ryan's Chores:_

_Clean room _

_Find Roxy's lost ring in garbage bin in alley  
_

_Wash dishes_

_Burn Journal_

_Find the crazy elf and tell him to give me back my money_

_Head to Sewer and look in the "water" for Renee's Valentine's Day card_

"You can back out now if you want." I said. He double checked the list.

"I'm sure cleaning his room will be a piece of cake." he said.

"Don't be so cocky." I crossed my arms. "He hasn't cleaned his room in years."

"How hard can it be?"

* * *

Benny spoke too soon. We opened the door into Ryan's room.

"Oh my God!" I heard Benny say. "Is that a headless Darth Vader action figure? What a monster!" I rolled my eyes. _Of course Benny would say that. _I thought.

"Uh-It doesn't smell too good in here." I said, sniffing the air. _It smelled like shit and sweaty gym socks. _

"Well this room isn't gonna clean itself." I said rolling up the selves of my plaid jacket.

"Or...Will it?" Benny said. He pulled out his spellbook.

"Oh no." I said.

"Oh yes!" he said. He flipped through the pages.

"Man, there's no spell for that!" he said. "Curse you, book! You've failed me."

While he did that I actually did work. I looked for clothes in Ryan's piles on the floor, ran into at least 15 pairs of underwear...that weren't clean, 2 rats, and an old, moldy sandwich. _I_ finally managed to clean the room. It looked like you could lick off the floor after I was done, but I didn't dare try to.

"Wow, you work fast." Benny said.

"You didn't help. At all!" I said.

"Do you even _see_ how gross you look right now?"

I looked in the mirror. My hair was messy and had something green in it, my clothes were dirty, and the gloves had some black dust marks on them.

"It's the result of doing hard labor." I said.

"Whatever. What's next on the list, Rox?" I looked at the list.

"I might as well not change my clothes. This time, you're doing the work."

"Sure, whatever."

I smiled. _This was gonna be a long night._

* * *

**Hey guys, what's new? I've been wanting to do this for a while, A H.O.A./M.B.V. CROSSOVER! This the 1st part of chapter 1 of the 2 parts. Who do you think the cutest couple is so far: Roxy/Benny, Kira/Rory, or Renee/Ryan? I know, I know. What happened to Renee? All of the spoilers like: Roxy and Benny an official couple, Roxy and Ryan's mom and dad, Renee being in Brazil, Kira and Rory... LIKE WTH, etc, etc, will be answered in Veronica Evans, W.F.B. #1 later in the story, right now enjoy this book, laugh, cry, scream, get mad...whatever. MORE TO COME! ~candininja**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Part II

I woke up at 5:15 thanks to my phone's ringing, but I thought it was something else.

"Shut up, Ryan!" I threw a pillow in the corner.

Over and over it played: _Honest Baby I'll do, anything you want to. Let's just finish what we started, don't you leave me Brokenhearted tonight._ Then it played: _Boom ba boom boom boom ba boom boom bay, you got that Super Bass. Boom ba boom boom boom ba boom boom bay, he got that Super Bass! _Then: _You the one that I dream about all day, you the one that I think about always, you are the one, so I make sure I behave! My love is your love, your love is my love. _It kept playing love songs over and over until I finally got a clue.

_Shit! It's my custom-made ringtone for Benny! _

I jumped off my bed, and saw the picture I took of him wearing his signature striped polo and in big, bold letters: Benny. I answered the phone

"Hey, Ben." I said.

"_Hey_," he answered.

"Why you call so early?"

"_Hel-lo, the flight leaves at 7:35_!"

"Oh, right!"

"_I'll be over at 5:35 and I don't care if your still in your baggy pj's._" I blushed.

"Later, Ben."

"_Bye, Roxy._"

I hung up. _Okay, twenty minutes to get ready and get this sweat smell off of me. _I thought. _Let's start with getting rid of this morning breath._

* * *

In 15 minutes, I was clean, soft, and I smelled like Mangoes and pineapples. I had my toothbrush in my mouth when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I tried to say while brushing my teeth for the 2nd time. I ran downstairs and answered the door. Benny stood at the door. My eyes widened.

"Benny?!" I said. I spit the toothbrush out and wiped my mouth with my jacket sleeve. I could already hear Natalia in my head saying: _Way to go, Roxy. REAL classy. _

"Sorry," I said smiling.

"It's cool, you didn't have to rush to fix yourself up, you know."

"You should have told me 15 minutes ago." I said, nudging him. He rubbed his arm.

"Ow." I rolled my eyes.

"Roxanna, who's at the-" My mom was about to ask, when she stopped in front of us. She smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans." Benny said.

"Hello, Benny. If I knew you were coming over I would have fixed Roxy up better."

"Does _everyone_ have a problem with what I wear?" I said.

I wore what looked like a grey dress top, but as a jacket and rolled up to my elbows and one half in my pants and the other hanging at the side, with a blue shirt with the Superman logo on it, jeans, grey combat boots, the necklace Aunt Ailanna gave me, and black finger less gloves. My hair was in a ponytail and a black beanie.

"I think you look cool." Benny said.

"You're my boyfriend, your supposed to say I look good." I said. He smirked.

"Aw, isn't that cute." My mom said.

"Richard! Come here!" My father came in.

"Yes, Syria?" he asked.

"Look how cute they are together!"

"Mom!" I said. I saw Benny blushing.

My dad looked at us and said,

"Benjamin, hands off her waist." he said. Benny removed his hand off of my waist. Dad laughed.

"Benny, you know I'm kidding." Benny laughed awkwardly.

"I knew that, Mr. E." he said.

"But, if you even get lower than her hips, I'll have to bite you." Dad said while flashing his fangs at him. I rolled my eyes.

"What's that toothbrush doing on the floor?" Mom asked me. I remained quiet.

"Roxanna Veronica Celena Maria Ann Evans, how many times have I told you to leave your toothbrush in the bathroom and to not spit it on the floor while answering the door?"

"17 times now."

"Clean it up."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Everyone came over by 7:11 and we left for the airport. When we went into the airport, it was perfect opportunity for Rory and Kira to start kissing. I gagged.

"Let's just get through the metal detectors without any kissing." I said. Everyone else nodded.

"So it's agreed, if you need to kiss someone, you kiss them now!" Natalia said.

Rory and Kira kept kissing, Benny kissed me, and Sarah blew a kiss to Ethan which made him feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

"Okay, okay. Ew, let's just go on with what we're doing." Erica stated. She walked through the metal detector with ease. Then Natalia did the same, I did, Benny did, Sarah did, Rory _and _Kira did..._together, _and Ethan did too. Ryan had his phone in his hand, fake-kissing Renee.

"Hurry up!" We shouted.

"Okay, sheesh." he said hanging up the phone. He walked through and it started beeping.

"He probably forgot to take his sword out of his pocket." Natalia whispered. I smacked my forehead and backed away slowly. Everyone else did, too. After Ryan finally got out of the hands of security, he ran after us.

* * *

"I get a window seat. Woo-hoo." I said. "It's a good thing I have sun-screen." I slid into the chair. Benny came in the chair next to me. Everyone was next to 1 person, which left Ryan next to an old man, who I was pretty sure was high or drunk or something.

"What's your name Greenie?" the man asked.

"Uh-my mother doesn't want me talking to strangers." Ryan said.

"I'll call you Green Elmo."

"Aunt Ailanna!"

"You got a girl?"

"Mom!"

"A sexy one?"

"Dad? Roxy!"

"Is that's your honey's name?"

"Ah!"

"Wanna go smoke?"

_I actually felt sorry for Ryan. _I thought. _Get me away for this guy, Roxy. _Ryan said using telepathy. _How long is this flight? 12 hours. NO! _I laughed and fell asleep on Benny's shoulder.

* * *

**12 hours later...**

* * *

"Hey!" I heard a voice say. "Hey, Roxy!" I woke up."We're here, Roxy." Sarah said.

"Oh," I unbuckled my seat belt. I heard loud snoring. I turned to see Benny, eyes closed, mouth opened, drool coming out.

_Damn, he was serious when he said he snored. _

"Benny! Wake up!" I shouted.

He jumped up and said, "Where's the pizza?" I rolled my eyes. As passengers walked by they glared at the both of us.

"Did I miss something?" I asked Sarah. She bit her lip.

"Well," she started. Natalia cut her off.

"You two had a snore-fest while you were sleeping."

"Ugh-" I said.

"You have some drool by your mouth," I wiped my mouth. " "Again, do you see my point?"

"Shut up." I said while yawning. I got up and got off the plane before any more passengers would try to curse me out. I waited outside for everyone and damn they're SLOW. The only people to get off quick were Sarah, Ryan, Erica, and Natalia. The rest were still inside doing God-knows what. My mom came out, dragging my father behind her.

"What happened to Dad?" Ryan asked.

"He's still sleeping." Mom said.

Then a loud snore came for him. _I should blame him, because if it wasn't for him...I would be a silent sleeper. _He kept mumbling something like: _The- the waffles are coming! Ready the butter cannons!_

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Mom.

"Well, Ethan's trying to wake Benny up because he went to sleep..._again, _and Kira and Rory are taking forever with getting of the plane for whatever reason, and Ailanna trying to keep her sanity and get everyone out."

I looked at my watch. _7:11 p.m._ but in England it's _12:11 a.m._ Finally when we were about to lose _our _sanity, Ethan came out, dragging Benny like my mother did with my father, and Aunt Ailanna harassed Kira and Rory out.

_God, Bless Your holy name. _I thought.

I looked out for Aunt Lucy and Uncle Max when we got inside the airport, but then I saw a tall man who looked like my father, just with glasses, and a skinny, blonde woman holding the hands of two children and a girl standing next to her who looked about my age, texting.

"Richard!" the man shouted. Dad was too busy dreaming about "breakfast land" to notice his twin brother.

"Syria!" the man shouted. My mom walked toward the man, still dragging my father, and greeted him.

"Hello, Max. Sorry, Richard's still sleeping." She turned to the woman.

"Lucy, how are you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm fine! Just busy with these kids." she said while motioning to the 3 children. "How are yours?"

"Why don't you meet them?" Mom motioned us over there. "This is my son, Ryan and my daughter Roxanna."

"Hi." I said.

"Sup," Ryan said.

"Oh, Roxanna, you are as beautiful as your mother describes you! And Ryan, you are as humorous!" Aunt Lucy said. "This is Shannie, Robert, and Elizabeth."

A little girl smiled at me, she must have been 5 or something. The little boy waved, maybe 7. And the teenager's eyes looked off of her phone, and on to me.

"Hey, can I like call you Roxy?" she asked in her British accent.

"Sure, everyone does." I said. "You should come meet my friends," I walked with her toward the group. I said their names in the order they were in,

"This is Sarah, her best friend, Erica, the two kissing are Rory and my best friend Kira, the one fixing her hair is my other best friend, Natalia, the one dragging the guy is Ethan and the guy on the floor that he's dragging is his best friend and my boyfriend, Benny."

"Cool. I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me Liz." she said.

"Okay," I said.

"_You have a hot boyfriend._" she whispered to me.

"_I know right._"

* * *

**Girls**

* * *

We made it to their house in one peace, surprisingly. And Liz showed me around.

"This is my room." she said. Her room was really cool. She had lavender walls, and a four-poster bed with London edition _Hello Kitty _pillows, she had her own HUGE desk for her laptop, lantern lights, a walk-in closet with tons of shoes, and her own recording studio.

"Whoa, it's like heaven in here." I said.

"I know right. I record my own songs and play guitar and drums."

"Wow,"

"So, your mom told my mom you like to sing?"

I blushed. "A little bit."

"Maybe later we can have karaoke in here."

"Maybe,"

"So-uh. Are you a D.N.S.?"

"Yep."

"Me, too!"

"Seriously? How?"

"Your father, my uncle's vampire genes, my mom's a siren and my grandmother was a nymph,"

"You mean our grandmother?"

"No, my _other _grandmother."

"Oh, okay. That's _so_ cool! I thought I was the only one!"

"Same here!" We both laughed.

"I really like how you dress." Liz said. That was the first time _anyone _said that to me and _meant _it.

"Really? Thanks, I love your hair." Her hair was blonde with hot pink and lavender streaks and it was waist length like mine.

"Thanks. I'll show you your room, telling from what your mother has told me about you, I designed it myself. I hope you like it."

* * *

Natalia ran up to Kira and said "OMG! I _love _my room! It's _so _ME!"

"How? Is it pink with sparkles every where?" Kira asked sarcastically.

"Hell yeah!"

Kira slapped her forehead. "Well, mine's black, with red stripes."

"Bor-ring!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go find Rory, this house is so big, I might get lost."

"If you go missing I'll send British Forces for you." They both laughed.

Kira went off to look for her boyfriend. "Rory?" She called.

"Yeah, K?" she heard Rory call.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the game room."

_Of course. _Kira thought to herself. She walked in. _Man, Roxy would love this. _Kira looked around. She finally spotted Rory with Ryan and Ethan.

"There you guys are." she said. They were playing _Guitar Hero_. _Ryan was winning, shocker._

"Where's #4? Still sleeping?"

"Yeah, he kept calling out Roxy's name as we dragged him up the stairs." Ryan said, not looking off the screen. "Where _is _Roxy?"

"She's spending time with Liz and her cousins, just like what you should be doing." a voice said from the door. It was Mrs. Evans, [Ryan and Roxy's mom].

"Man, lets play later, guys."

"Later, Ry." Ethan said. Rory said nothing.

Kira looked around, "Can I play?" she finally asked.

"Sure." Rory said. "But you're not gonna beat us."

"Let's see about that." Kira said while hanging the toy lead guitar on her shoulder.

* * *

_Wow, it's so etiquette. _Natalia thought, looking around the house. She looked at the detailed walls, the beautiful paintings, the fine china. _Did I die and go to Mount Olympus? _She walked around more.

"I _have _to go shopping!" she said.

_Wait, this beauty reminds me of something...The lessons I'm supposed to give Roxy! _

"But she's probably with that disorganized, disgusting, _Star Wars_ loving boyfriend of hers." she said.

"Natalia, who are you talking to?" someone asked her.

She turned around it was Sarah.

"Oh, no. I'm just thinking out loud." she answered.

"Wanna go check out the garden?" Sarah asked her.

"Would I!"

The two girls went out to the backyard, to find the beautiful roses and daisies.

"Ooo, I'm dying to pick some!" Natalia said.

"Go ahead, girls." someone said. It was Mrs. Evans [Uncle Max's wife].

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine."

"Well, why are we standing here like statues? Let's start picking." Sarah said.

* * *

_Just watching from a distance, makes me hungry. _Erica thought.

She was looking out the window of her room, gazing upon the people walking by the house. _They look, so tasty. _She sniffed the air coming from the window.

_The fresh blood smells so delish, it's probably warm and thick and just waiting for someone to taste. Someone like me. _There was a knock at the door. She turned around and flashed her fangs, but it was just little Shannie.

"Hello, Miss Erica." she said. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

Erica sank her fangs back in. "Yes, it's amazing here. The scenery, the house... the _people._" she said.

Shannie came closer. "You're thirsty aren't you?" she asked Erica. Erica nodded.

"I'm a vampire, too. I'm just not old enough for fangs, yet." the little girl said. Erica raised an eyebrow.

"But I still get the craving. Come with me." Shannie started walking. Erica followed. Shannie lead her into a basement. "I have some animals here that taste just like human blood." she said lifting a lid of a box. "Birds, dogs, cats, wolves, almost any animal you can think of."

_Wolves? Is she serious? _Erica looked into the box, Shannie was right. Shannie started to walk away.

"_Bon Appetite._" Shannie said.

* * *

**Boys**

* * *

"Yes! YES!" Ethan shouted.

He was in 1st place in _Guitar Hero_. There was 3 seconds left there was no way Kira and Rory could beat him now. He stopped playing for second, but then...Kira had won.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Yes!" Kira gloated.

"In your face, Ethan "The Loser" Morgan!"

"It's fine, man," Rory said. "It's just a game."

"But-but, I was winning." Ethan said. Rory patted his back. Then he saw something.

_A dark figure, a girl maybe. She was being held by a man, she was screaming: "Help you guys! Help!". _He returned to his normal state.

"What did you see, E?" Rory asked.

"I-I'm not sure. Someone screaming. A girl." Ethan said.

"Eh, maybe it's just a false alarm."

"Maybe, Rory, maybe."

"Well, sorry to break up this bromance, but I gotta go check on Natalia to make sure she's not driving Roxy crazy.

"Okay, babe." Rory said. Kira waved and left.

"Wanna play _Super Mario Bros_?" Rory asked.

* * *

"Ugh, where are you Roxy?" Benny shouted.

He dragged himself through the hallways looking. He heard something.

"Uh-Natalia take the damn flowers out of my hair!"

_That had to be Roxy. _He thought. He ran down the hall and found me. Natalia was hovering over me like a UFO, gently putting flowers in my hair.

"Hold still, Rox! I'm making you look fabulous!" I spotted Benny by the doorway.

_Help me. _I mouthed.

"Roxy, who are you talking to?" Natalia asked. She turned to the door.

"Well-isn't it the nerd." she said.

"What are you doing?" Benny asked.

"Making your girlfriend look hot."

"She's already hot."

"Not hot _enough_, doofus."

"Can you please, let me go, I wanna have a few laps around the house." I said.

_She always likes to run. _Benny thought. Natalia mumbled something and let me go. Benny was about to leave, too, but Natalia stopped him.

"I wanna talk to you." she said.

"What so ever about, Natalia?"

"Shut up and listen, Benny. You're the one who's been driving her away from me and showing her your ways and silly antics."

"Me? You don't let her be herself. You want her to be just like you!"

"So, that's how you see it? Huh? I'm trying to show her how to act like a sophisticated young woman, not a rebellious, weird, gross skater girl, like how you show her!"

Their was silence.

Then Natalia mumbled: "_Sorry._" and left the room.

"Wow, we just sounded like parents...EW!" Benny shouted running after me.

* * *

"So, Brian. Do you like _Scooby Doo_?" Robert asked his cousin.

"It's _Ryan__. _And Yes, I love _Scooby Doo_." Ryan corrected.

_Ugh, I could be taunting Roxy right now, but nooooo, I have to talk to this bozo. _Ryan thought.

"Do you like _Superman_ _and the Justice League_?" Ryan asked.

"Who?" Robert asked. Ryan gasped.

"You-you _don't _know who the _Justice_ _League_ is?" The little 9-year old shook his head.

"Come with me, you have so much to learn, young one."

They went up to Ryan's room. Ryan opened his suitcase and looking through it.

_Damn it! It's not here! I'll just "borrow" Roxy's copy then. _

"I'll be right back." Ryan said. He ran into my room and looked through my duffel bag. _Aha! The Justice League Issue 1! _He ran back to his room.

"See this?" Ryan asked. Robert nodded. "Read it and Love it."

"Okay, Ronald."

"Ryan!"

"Close enough."

* * *

**Back to Roxy**

* * *

After I finished running, regularly not vampire speed, I looked at my shirt. _Sweat stains, gross but shows I did hard work. _I thought. I finished panting and decided to go take a shower. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I loved how Liz designed it. I went into the bathroom and showered for 15 minutes and got out. I put on a green T-shirt that said '_See. I'm going green_.', Renee gave that to me, a black and white short-sleeved hoodie, white jeans, and I let my hair out, [for the 3rd time in my life]. I laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. My head started hurting.

_They need your aid, go to Anubis House. _A voice said.

_What? _I thought. _Anubis? Isn't that Egyptian, not British?_ There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. Benny stood at the door way.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." I said, still looking at the ceiling.

"Natalia told me to give you this." He handed me a letter. It said:

**_Dear Roxy__,_**

_Gone shopping. I'm really sorry I've been trying to change who you are. I just wanted you to be more like me. I'm sorry I've been calling Benny all of those horrible things. The truth is: I wish I had a boyfriend just like him. Smart, Funny, Cute, Troublesome, and Caring. But seriously some of the mean things I said are kinda true. But, anyway, you get my point, right? Someone told me 'I should accept you for who you are.' and that's true. But sometimes, can you at least pretend to be girly? Sometimes you make me barf. _

_ ** ~Your BFF, Nat.**_

* * *

**Okay, how's the story? Good? Awful? Eh. I know, I know. WHERE'S THE ANUBIS! I get it. That's coming. ~candininja**


	3. Chapter 2

**Switch of point of** **view:**

* * *

I peeked into Roxy's room. She was in her bed, playing her Nintendo 3DS. I wondered to myself. _Would she ever find out that I'm still going to school? _I adjusted my burgundy jacket and smoothed my black skirt. I said bye to Mum and Dad and left. When I got to school, my best friends, Nina Martin and Amber Millington greeted me.

"Hey, Liz!" Nina said. She hugged me.

"Hey, I don't get a hug?" Amber asked with her British accent.

"Of, course Amber!" I said. I hugged her, too.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Nina asked me.

"I had to stay home to greet my cousins, Roxanna and Ryan, from Canada and their friends." I explained. "It's like Roxanna is my twin or something."

"Wow, so like she's blonde, too?" Amber asked.

"No, a brunette with blonde ends. She has the most gorgeous purple eyes."

"Huh, purple eyes?" Nina asked. "Are you sure she's not wearing contacts?"

"Her mother was the same eyes."

"Oh, ok."

"Anyway, what's with and Fabian?" I asked her. "Are you two officially back together? I _have _to blog about it!"

Nina blushed. "Yeah, I guess." I squealed. "Fabina's back together once again!"

"Yay!" Amber cheered. Fabian walked in as so as we finished squealing.

"Hey, Nina, Amber. Welcome back, Liz." he said.

"Thanks, Fab." I said. I smiled at Nina.

"Amber. Come with me to Victor's office. I bet he'll be _glad_ I'm back."

"Okay, Lizzy." Amber said. We headed toward Anubis House.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Evans," Victor started off. "What a delight to see you again. Are you done skipping school?"

"Victor, I had to greet my family and their friends from Canada which in America." I explained. My reputation wasn't so good here. I was known as a troublemaker and a rebel.

"So, if I call your mother, she'll tell me that?" Victor asked.

"Yes." I insisted.

"Alright carry on." I skipped out his office and down the stairs. Then my cell phone rang. It was Roxy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you, Liz? I've been worried sick!" Roxy answered.

"Hey, Liz!" I heard in the background.

"Benny shut up!" Roxy hissed.

"Look, Roxy, my mum will explain everything, okay?"

"Ok, but be careful, Bye."

"Bye Liz!"

"Shut it, Benny!"

"Bye, Benny. Bye Rox." I hung up. I turned to Amber.

"That was my cousin, Roxy and her boyfriend, Benny."

"Okay, so. We have to talk about your crush on Eddie!" she said.

"Shhh!" I said with my finger on my mouth. Yes, I did like Eddie, but he was dating my other _other _best friend, Patricia. It wouldn't be right.

"She's eventually going to find out." Amber said.

"You and Nina are the only ones who know." I said.

"That's true. So, tonight, the attic, Sibuna meeting at midnight." Amber whispered. "Got it." I said.

* * *

Tonight, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, and I were in the attic discussing weather or not we'd have another mission.

"Maybe," I said. "Because, we thought we wouldn't but then Senkhara showed up, giving everyone the mark of Anubis all of a sudden."

"True," Patricia said. "But, wouldn't we know by now?"

"Yeah, wouldn't Nina have a dream about it or would you _see _it?" Alfie said. They were the only five that knew I was a D.N.S.

"Hm, I guess you're right. But I get this weird feeling." I stated.

"Me, too." Nina said.

"Okay," Fabian said. "Liz, touch Nina's hand and see if you see something." I reached and touched Nina's hand. I _did _see something.

_A crown and a necklace, in a glass case. Real gold and jewels and everything. _It stopped.

"What did you see?" Nina asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I saw a gold crown with a necklace in a glass case."

We thought for a second.

"So, how do we get our 1st clue, like where it is?" Amber asked.

"Maybe, the dollhouse or in here somewhere." Fabian suggested. We got off the floor and looked around.

"I see something!" Patricia said. We ran where she was standing. "It's a hole in the wall, it's shaped like a jewel or shape. Maybe Nina's locket goes inside." Nina tried to put her locket in.

"It's not in the shape of it, then what necklace can fit inside?" Nina asked. I looked at the hole closely. I touched it.

_I saw Roxy, with her necklace around her neck. The hole looked like the shape of the necklace. _

"My cousin's necklace!" I said. "The hole and the necklace are shaped the same way."

* * *

"So, Roxy." I said. I was in Roxy's room, facing her. "Can I, like, borrow your necklace."

She moved a hand over it and said, "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to examine the beautiful emerald and sapphires!"

"I'm sorry, Liz. But this necklace helps me control my powers, without it...well."

"I promise I'll give it back tomorrow night." I said.

"Alright. But, if I don't have it back by then, don't blame me if I bite you." she said flashing her fangs and bright red eyes. I flashed back, and we laughed. I came to the school the next day with the necklace. After school, the girls and I headed to the attic with the necklace and put it in the hole. A staircase opened in the floor. We cheered. I took out the necklace and put it in my pocket. We went down the stairs and saw a code on a wall.

_What does this mean? _I thought.

* * *

**It's finally happening. {holds hand over eye} SIBUNA! When will M.B.V. and H.O.A. collide? You'll find out. ~candininja**


	4. Chapter 3

"What does this code mean?" Nina asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe it means we should leave." Amber said, ready to make a break for it.

"What I'm wondering is why does you cousin have the necklace to unlock this passage way?" Patricia asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "I'm wondering the same thing."

"I texted Fabian a picture of it, but he doesn't know either." Nina said.

"I remember when I was talking to Roxy, she something about, codes and ciphers." I suggested.

"What did she say?" Amber asked.

"I-I don't remember. Let me text her." I said. I pulled out my phone.

* * *

**Me: **Do u know what this code means: ybtxob lc texq ifbp xebxa: AXKDBO?

**Roxy: **It means 'beware of what lies ahead: DANGER' why u wanna know?

**Me: **I just always wondered what it meant, I saw it in a book once.

**Roxy: **Ok, well good night.

* * *

"She said it means 'Beware what lies ahead: DANGER'." I said.

"Of course it does." Amber said.

"Should we go?" Nina asked.

My head started to buzz. "AH!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Patricia asked.

"My head...it's-it's stinging!" I said. I heard something. "Tell The Chosen One I'm back, and I'm coming for her and the jewels of Cleopatra." it said. "Do this task and I will spare your cousin."

"Nina," I said. "If we don't this, I have a feeling You and Roxy won't get off easy. Someone is coming, they said 'they're back and they're coming for you and the jewels of Cleopatra'."

"That explains your vision about jewels." Amber said.

"So, is this the way toward the jewels?" Nina asked me.

"I guess so." I said. Suddenly, the wall with the code lifted, and there lead was a tunnel.

"C'mon." Nina said. We followed her down the tunnel. There was a gap and 3 bridges. 1 thick bridge, 1 thin bridge, and 1 wavy bridge. They were labeled as: Bridge of Faith, Bridge of Trust, and Bridge of Loyalty. The 3 collided towards the end but then went separate.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, but this is enough for one night, tomorrow after school, we'll come back with Fabian and Alfie and figure this out." Nina said. We left.

* * *

**Switch of POV:**

"Roxy?"

I moaned."What?"

"Here's you necklace back." I woke up. Liz hovered over me, dangling my necklace. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. I put it around my neck once again. She left the room. I went back to sleep. I had a dream.

_2 men, one had hold of a girl with hair colored like honey or a mix of blonde with brown, and the other held me, the other girl screamed. _

I woke up with beads of sweat around my forehead. _What does this mean? _I asked myself. I relaxed and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey-Sleeping Beauty." a voice said as the person shook me. I woke up. Natalia stared at me and Kira stood at the side of the bed. I moaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Ethan saw something last night." Kira said.

"It was about you."

"He said we were all in this house- and there was these 2 guys, grabbing onto you and this other girl," Natalia said.

"I saw the same thing." I said.

"Ethan mentioned something about Anubis-"

"Aha!" I said. "Don't you get it. House-Anubis?"

"Doesn't Liz go to Anubis _School_?" Kira asked me.

"Yeah, she does...but how are _we _connected?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Let's meet up outside and talk about it with Sarah, Erica, and the guys." Natalia suggested. "Okay." Kira and I said in unison.

* * *

"So, how are we connected in Ethan's vision, and Roxy's dream?" Ryan asked. All of us sat on the grass in the backyard. "And how is Anubis House involved?"

"Who the hell knows?" Natalia said.

"So, what do we have to do?" Kira asked.

I shrugged. "Let's watch _The Darkest Hour_. That'll take our mind off of it." Ryan said.

"I get this strong feeling that we need to help." I said, ignoring Ryan's obsession with _The Darkest Hour_.

"How are we suppose to help if we don't know what to do?" Sarah asked.

"Let's talk to Liz about it." Ethan suggested.

I nodded. I got up and went to find Liz. Benny and Ryan followed.

"Liz?!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

I went in her room.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, Roxy."

"I had this dream last night. Something about this girl."

She got quiet for a minute. "We need your help."

"_We_?"

"Yes, me and my friends. We need you, too, Ryan and Benny."

Ryan fell on top of Benny while they stood at the door. I face-palmed.

"We need all of your help."

"With what...?" Ryan asked.

"A mystery." Liz said. "You gotta go undercover...nobody should know another D.N.S., a wizard-"

"Spellmaster." Benny corrected.

"Wizard."

"Fine."

"4 vampires, a seer, a witch, and a goddess are roaming school grounds."

"Okay. When do we start?"

"Today."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes, I have some of my extra uniforms, and my older brother's old uniforms."

"You have an older brother?"

"No time to talk about that. Now get everyone and get dressed."

* * *

**1 hour later...**

* * *

"So, Let me see if I have your names in order." an old looking guy said. His name was Victor. "Miss Roxanna Evans, Mr. Benjamin Weir, Mr. Ethan Morgan, Miss Natalia Andrews, Miss Kira Stevenson, Mr. Ryan Evans, Mr. Rory Keener, Miss Sarah Adams, and Miss Erica Johnson."

We nodded. We wore burgundy jacket, black skirts and pants. I felt like I was in one of my old schools: Brimstone Academy.

"Victor, leave them alone. I want to show them around." Liz said.

"Fine," Victor said.

Liz harassed us out of his office and we went outside.

"So...what to do again?" I asked.

"Make everyone believe you are real students here. After school, we meet in the woods." Liz said. "Don't mingle too much. Try not to draw attention with visions, fangs, magic, gold or red eyes, wands, or Greek culture."

We looked at Natalia. She groaned. "Fine. But this uniform is not in my taste." she said.

"You can change at the end of the day."

Natalia looked at her phone. "9 more hours and I'll be with my babies."

Everyone looked confused.

"Her high heels." I said.

"Oh..."

"And, stay away from Jerome Clark." Liz said. "He's bad news."

* * *

"I would like you guys to meet my cousin, Roxy, her boyfriend, Benny, her brother, Ryan, and their friends, Ethan, Rory, Natalia, Kira, Sarah, and Erica." Liz said. There we stood in front of 3 girls and 2 guys. One of the girls looked like the one from my dream.

"Hey." the girl said. "I'm Nina, that's Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian."

"They're gonna help us with our task."

"Cool, so after school, Sibuna meeting in the woods." Nina said, turning to the group. They nodded. They walked away.

"Stay out of trouble," Liz said, looking at me and Ryan.

"This is gonna be a long day." Ryan said.

* * *

**Switch of Character:**

* * *

I sat in class, I think the second to last, bored as shit.

_This is bull. I should be playing with my new wand right now. _I thought.

I closed my eyes slowly, thinking this teacher, Mr. Winkler, would shut up. He's boring me. I felt a tug on my hair. I turned around.

Roxy mouthed: _Don't fall asleep, the end of the day will be here soon. _I rolled my eyes. I adjusted my classes and looked blankly at the teacher.

_Blah blah blah. That's all I hear. _Finally the bell rang.

_Thank God! _I walked out, kind of speed walked. I waited outside, for everyone. Eventually, Roxy came out, talking with Fabian, Nina, and Benny.

"Is it over?!" I asked.

"Yeah, K. It's over." Roxy said.

"Whew. I need my black lipstick!"

Roxy rolled her eyes. "I know how you feel...in a way. I want my jeans."

"Follow me." Nina said.

* * *

The next thing I knew, we were in the woods, sitting, discussing something about jewels. I was too happy with my black things to pay any attention.

"So, this mission is dangerous. Someone might die. Are you guys up for it?" Nina asked.

"Oh please, we _live _for danger!" Ryan said. "We almost die, like everyday."

"Very true." Natalia said.

"So tonight, we'll split into groups. Fabian and I will go with Roxy and Benny, Amber, Alfie, Ethan and Sarah, Kira, Natalia, Ryan, and Patricia, Erica, Rory, Liz and Cameron." Nina said

"And do what exactly?" Amber asked.

"To do research on those bridges."

"Great, more boring-ness." I mumbled.

"Who's Cameron?" Erica asked, smiling.

* * *

**Switch of Character:**

* * *

"So, these bridges..." I said. "What are they about, exactly?"

"Loyalty, Faith, and Trust. We don't know what it means by that." Nina said.

"Okay, so...each bridge was pretty obviously named for what kind of you are. Like if you're trustworthy, or loyal or you have faith in what you're doing." I said. "And you said the bridges joined together and then separated?"

Nina nodded and Fabian and Benny just looked at Fabian's laptop.

"So maybe in order to like cross the bridges, you need to be like all of the above."

"You're right! So I'm guessing we can cross right?"

"Most likely."

"Great!"

We high-fived, then I saw something.

_The 2 guys again, one of them looked like that guy from Dusk, and the other looked old and young at the same time. The Dusk look alike had fangs and the young/old guy looked like he was about to kill someone._

"What's wrong?" Nina asked.

"Nothing...Just a little...headache."

* * *

**What does Roxy's vision mean? Will Victor stand in the way of the mission? Who are the 2 guys? What the hell are Fabian and Benny doing?! ROFL. Sorry if the ending is boring...BTW, holding off on this for a while, I wanna work more on _What A Girl_ _Wants, She Gets_. BTW: Sarah and Erica have made-up last names...~candininja**


	5. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nina asked me.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, so we have to get the group on this."

"And probably come up with a back-up plan."

I looked across from us, at the nerds on the internet. Smiling and whispering. Benny looked at me.

"What?" he asked. "We're just watching Star Wars Episode 1."

I face-palmed. "I thought you were looking up info on Cleopatra's jewels."

"No... Should we? I mean it's not a life and death situation."

I put my hand on my head and looked at him.

_It IS a life and death situation, so get your ass in gear!_

_How? _He thought.

_I saw something._

He nodded and whispered something to Fabian.

_What did you see, babe? _

_Since when am I 'babe'?_

_Since we're official._

_Whatever. What'd you see?_

_I don't know how to describe it._

"Now, are you positive you're okay?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, totally. Why'd you ask?" I asked her.

"Well, you're eyes are glowing..."

"_What_?"

I got up and looked into her mirror, at my reflection [I should enjoy it while it lasts.]. She was right, my eyes were glowing bright violet... I blinked frequently until it stopped.

"Uh, I think I need some shut-eye." I said. "C'mon, Benny."

"Awww." he whined. "Later, Fabian."

Fabian waved goodbye to him. I rolled my eyes at their bond.

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

"So, do you get it?" I asked Roxy.

She nodded, but I thought I was going too fast for her. She was the only one out of the newbies that I told the Sibuna secret to. I think she understood I was the Chosen One, the world was in danger, Eddie was the Osirian and Victor was a major threat to our operations. I actually picked up on Roxy's style. She was kind of like Mara, smart and worried sometimes, but like Patricia in most ways. She was like a rule breaker, rather than an enforcer. Today, she wore high top sneakers with her uniform, instead of normal flat shoes.

"So, then I met Benny, and my life _totally _changed." she said. I realized I blocked her out of my inner thoughts.

"I think I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I met Fabian."

"No, I mean _really _changed. Like, forever."

"Just like I said..."

"Okay."

Just as we stopped talking we met by Mr. Sweet's office, near Amber, Liz, and Sarah. They looked surprisingly happy.

"Hey, girls." Liz said.

"Hi." Roxy and I said in unison.

"I heard something." Amber said.

"What?" I asked. "About the jewels?"

"No, of course not!"

"What about, then?"

"Fabian was talking to Benny this morning." Sarah said, trying to hide her excitement. "They're planning something for the two of you."

"Uh, damn it, I told him I didn't want anything special on this trip..." Roxy groaned.

"Aw, come on, I think it's really sweet."

"And romantic. The perfect Fabina re-date." Liz suggested.

"Right. And a total Bexy moment."

"You're on that, too?" Roxy asked.

"Yes."

"I _hate _Natalia sometimes."

"Hate me for what?"

We turned around to see Natalia, herself, dangling a lock of her blonde hair.

"For creating Bexy, 'ya ding-dong."

"You two are only popular, because I'm popular."

"Whatever."

"Did you see the guys here? Totally British hotties! Too bad they're taken..."

"Yes, Natalia, you _need _a British boyfriend."

"I need a _foreign _boyfriend, because Justin Bieber will never dump Selena Gomez!"

She rolled her eyes at her and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I gotta go, Erica wants to check out din-, I mean boys." Sarah said.

Amber and I looked at her, confused, but went with it anyway. She left, but she was so fast we didn't see her leave.

"I gotta go, too. Joy and I have a project to work on." Liz said, scanning through her iPhone. "Bye."

We waved to her. Amber and Natalia gave looks to each other, smiling creepily.

"What?" I asked.

"Fashion show, our room, after school!" Amber said.

"This date must be perfect." Natalia agreed.

* * *

**Fabian:**

* * *

I walked down the tunnel, with my flashlight in hand. I looked at Nina, who looked worriedly at Roxy who looked lovingly at Benny, who looked the same at her. I could just tell there was something special about the two of them. I just couldn't tell what. We made it to the bridges.

"This looks dangerous." he said. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Positive." Roxy answered.

"I think we shouldn't put anyone else in danger. I mean, this could be more dangerous than the others." Nina said. "Anyone else think so?"

Roxy was quiet. "Whatever you say, Nina."

The two of us nodded.

"So, what do we tell the others?" I asked.

"We're keeping the original Sibunas, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Liz, and me and you, just adding these two and maybe Ryan, Kira, and Ethan, the rest deserve to enjoy freedom." Nina explained.

"But, it's not like we can wipe their memory or something..."

Nina pulled me aside. "Liz can..."

I just remembered Liz's abilities. "Right."

"Tonight she can do it. If we need them, we can always call them, they should enjoy their visit."

I nodded.

"Thanks, Fab."

She kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Okay. Nina wanna test first?" Benny asked.

"You're _such_ a wimp." Roxy whispered.

Nina nodded, and slowly let go of my hand as she stepped on top of the first bridge, the Bridge of Faith. She walked across it, making her way to the joining of the bridges.

"Be careful!" I called. She nodded as she quickly made her way past the joining, on the Bridge of Loyalty, now.

She made her way to the other side, smiling. She gave a thumbs up, then a wait signal.

"I see something!" she said. I think she pulled something, because the bridges disappeared and a normal floor came into view. Benny and I stood in shock. Roxy rolled her eyes and walked across, motioning us to follow her.

"Come on, babies." she called. We ran across, together.

* * *

**Where will this lead? Will Liz wipe the rest of the Whitechapel gang's minds? More to come, more Fabina, more Amfie, Peddie, Marome [as I call it instead of Jara], maybe some Etharah, Bexy and more! ~candininja**


	6. Chapter 5

**Your wishes have been granted... Three more possible chapters coming your way... GUESS WHAT?! Maybe two more months until HOA comes back for Season 3! More News: Due to last night's cliffhanger, MBV is also coming back maybe in June for a Season 3! :O! Yes. SIBUNA!**

* * *

**Benny:**

* * *

I watched as Roxy went across the platform with ease. But, I was kind of tense. Isn't this the part in movies when the floor gives away and the teens fall and DIE?!

"You need to quit being a scared little girl!" she called from the other side.

I realized her, Fabian, and Nina were already across. I ran as fast as I could, still superstitious about the floor.

"Okay, guys," Nina said. "Let's see what's next."

* * *

We continued down a hall that might of taken_ forever_. We came across a wall.

"So, a dead end?" I asked.

"No..." Roxy said. "I don't think so..."

"What'd you mean?" Nina asked.

Roxy put her hand on the wall.

"There's...something on the other side..."

I feared she might have been having a magic moment, so I stepped in front of her.

"Hey! What's that?!" I shouted, pointing in a random direction. The two looked in that direction. I looked at Roxy. Her hands held an aura of blue and orange and the wall disappeared, just in time for Nina and Fabian to turn back around.

"Benny, that was a wall..." Nina said.

"I know... It just looked...old." I lied.

"Everything here is old-"

"What happened to the wall?" Fabian finished for her.

"Um, I don't know... You Roxy?"

"Not a clue."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**Kira:**

* * *

I looked at my phone. It was almost ten.

"Where's Dorkward and Roxy?" Natalia asked.

"I don't know. Let's look for them."

"But, I wanna go to bed!" she whined.

We were standing outside of Anubis House and Natalia couldn't shut up, in case Victor might of been creeping around.

I hushed her and took her hand. We tip-toed, (or at least Natalia tried to, with her 5 inch heels...) into the house.

"_So that's what it looks like in here..._" she whispered.

"_Whisper more quietly, please._"

We heard footsteps. I quickly pulled Natalia aside into the corner around the kitchen. Victor!

He held a pin in his hand.

"It is ten o' clock! You have five minutes, precisely! And then, I want to hear a pin...drop!"

He did just that and went toward a door. He got a key and opened the door and went in, sneaky-like.

"Come on." Natalia said. "I want to follow him."

"No. This isn't right. We should go..."

"Come on, goth girl. Let's do it."

"No."

Before I could protest any more, she grabbed my hand and went up the stairs. To our surprise, Amber and Patricia were up there, too.

"What are you guys doing?" we asked at the same time.

"We're looking for Nina and Fabian." Amber said.

"We're looking for Roxy and Benny." I said.

"_Touche._" Natalia said.

"I think they're in the attic." Patrica said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Are we going to let them have all the fun?"

I rolled my eyes and we went in the direction of the attic.

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

"I think it's another code or puzzle." I said.

"Then why is there a glass orb in the wall?" Fabian asked.

"Maybe Liz would know..."

"What would Liz know about a glass orb?" Roxy asked.

I wasn't sure if Roxy and the others knew about Liz's secret. I didn't want to put her in jeopardy.

"She...studies a lot."

"Maybe we should turn back." Fabian said. The two of us turned. But, I looked back. Roxy and Benny were holding hands and generating a golden vibe around the orb. It lit up and another tunnel came into view.

_What was that?! _I asked myself.

"_Fabian did you see that?!_" I whispered.

"_See what?_"

"_They- they lit up the orb...with magic!_"

"_Magic? Nina, there's no such thing as magic..._"

"_Like there's no such thing as Senkara...or tears of gold?_"

He thought for a minute.

"_We can talk about this tomorrow... It's late. Maybe you're seeing things..._"

But I knew what I saw wasn't an illusion.

* * *

That night, we ran into Amber, Patricia, Kira and Natalia while coming out of the attic. The four visitors went home, and we went to sleep, watching out for Victor.

That same night. I had a dream about Sarah. No, not the Sarah visiting from Whitechapel. Sarah as in Sarah _Frobisher-Smythe_.

* * *

"_Nina..._" she said. "_It's so good to see you, again._"

"You, too, Sarah." I said. "But, why are you here?"

"_I sensed something dark coming._"

"What is it? A dark force?"

"_Yes...very dark._"

"Rufus?"

"_Yes, Nina. That's it. Rufus. But, someone else..._"

"Senkara?"

"_No, no. I-I don't recognize the other._"

"It's okay, Sarah. It'll be alright."

"_I'm worried for you and your friends, Nina. And Roxanna_."

"What about Roxy?"

"_She's special. Like you, she has great gifts. She came here...with..._"

"With what?"

"_Creatures of the night..._"

"_Vampires_?"

"_Yes. But, some of them aren't. The tall one is a spellmaster. The goth is a witch. The cheery one is a goddess. The smart one is a seer._"

"I knew there was something about them..."

"_Nina, protect them._"

"What?"

"_Protect them. Someone is after them, just like Rufus is after you and your friends. Protect them._"

"Okay."

"_I have to go. Take care, Nina._"

"Bye, Sarah."

* * *

I woke up. It was morning. I couldn't believe my discovery... But, I had to go with Sarah's word. I also had to question Roxy...

* * *

**Ooo. Dream time. I felt like Sarah _had_ to make an appearance. So, now, Nina knows the secret. Will she spill or will she keep it? Where'd Victor go? Will Fabian believe Nina? Stay tuned. ~candininja**


	7. Chapter 6

I sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes.

_Should I confront her now, rather than let this puzzle in my brain? _I asked myself.

I looked at the time, which was 6:31, and got off the bed. I stared at Amber's empty bed. Where was she?

"Oh, Nina," I heard from across the room. I turned around and saw her, all dressed in uniform.

"_Finally, _I never thought you'd wake up." she said.

"Sorry. I had a dream about Sarah."

"Which Sarah? Short Sarah or Old Lady Sarah?"

"Old Lady Sarah."

"Oh, that makes _much _more sense. What did she tell you?"

"Something about Roxy and everyone else."

"What about them? Tell me."

"Well..."

* * *

**Roxy:**

* * *

"I was just thinking, because it's Friday, and we haven't been ANYWHERE on this trip to ENGLAND, for Heaven's sake." Natalia whined.

"Nat-"

"No! I want to go to see the London Eye, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace. I want to meet a duke or lord and fall in love so I'll be behind Kate Middleton for the throne. Listen to this name..."

She yanked me beside her and stretched out her arm as she said,

"Lady Natalia, Duchess Natalia, _Queen_ Natalia."

I rolled my eyes and peered down the hall. I saw Nina and Amber coming toward the two of us.

"Hey." I said, waving.

"Hey, Roxy." Nina said. Her and Amber picked up their pace. "Hi, Natalia."

Natalia waved and continued to dream about being English royalty.

"Can we talk to you?"

"Sure."

She pulled me into the bathroom.

"We know your secret." Amber blurted out.

"Amber, we were supposed to do this _slowly_!" Nina said.

"Oh, sorry."

"What secret?" I asked, trying to turn them off.

"About your magical powers." Amber said.

"_Thank you, _Amber." Nina said.

"Um, yeah..." I said.

"So, it's true?"

I nodded.

"So how does it work?"

"Well, I'm_ still _trying to control them, but I was born with them. I'm a special breed of vampire."

"Wait, wait, wait- _Vampire_?"

I nodded, again. "There isn't an official name for what I am, yet, because no one _knows _what I am. I drink blood like a vampire, but I have special extra powers."

"Like what?"

"Like mind-related powers and telekinesis and telepathy, and I have this magical aura going on. I also have water powers like turning things into ice or melting ice, or just plain moving water."

"Okay, that's cool and creepy." Amber said.

"This isn't too much to take in, is it?"

"For what goes on around here, not at all."

I smiled. "So, do you know about everyone else?"

"Yes. Vampires. Seer. Goddess. Witch. Wizard." Amber added.

"Wow, you guys are good."

"We're professional mystery-solvers, we know what we're doing."

"Okay... So, you won't tell anyone else, right?"

We walked out of the bathroom and back into the main hall.

"Only the other Sibunas. Other than that, _nothing _will get by us."

A tall boy who was walking stopped and backed up. He had what Natalia would describe as "Jakeward" hair and what Kira would call "Edward Cullen" hair.

He grinned and asked in a British accent, "What won't get by you, Nina?"

"Leave us alone, Jerome." Nina answered.

"And _who's _this?" he asked, hinting to me.

"_That's _Roxy, one of the new temporary students." Amber said.

"Ah, I see. Jerome Clark at your service." he said, trying to shake my hand.

"Um...okay." I simply said.

"You know who would like to meet her?"

"Who?" Nina asked.

"Mara, of course."

"Whatever you like, Jerome."

The guy pulled me down the hall and to this sweet-looking girl, as Nina and Amber followed behind.

"Mara, I want you to meet Roxy." he said, pulling me in front of him.

She smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm Mara. It's nice to meet you." she said.

"You, too."

"When did you come?"

"A few days ago. I'm Liz's cousin."

"Oh, she talks about you _a lot._ She really thinks you're cool."

I smiled at the thought.

"Well, sorry to break this up, but, _we _need to go the class." Nina interrupted.

"Right, sorry." I said.

"Okay, well it was a pleasure to meet you." Mara said.

I nodded and took off with Nina and Amber.

* * *

**Liz:**

* * *

I stayed in front of the door of the girls' bathroom, (Yes, I know I'm supposed to say 'loo' but I don't want to.) jotting down poetry in my notepad. I could turn poetry into songs if I put my mind to it.

I nodded at my creation and stepped out into the clear hall. Someone crashed into me.

We both fell and I dropped my notes.

I groaned.

"You know, you should _really _watch where you-" I said. I stopped.

That someone was Eddie.

"So sorry, Liz." he said.

He helped me up and picked up my notes.

"Wow, these are really cool." he said, reading them.

I blushed.

"Thanks."

He handed them back to me.

"So, um...h-how's your day?" I asked, awkwardly.

"It's going really well, actually. I thought it would be kind of crazy, you know, _because just the other day I found out I was the Osirian. _"

"Right, right."

"How are you?"

"Um-me? I-I'm pretty cool. My cousins are visiting, so I'm a bit calm."

"Roxy and Ryan?"

"Yeah. Roxy's...just like me."

"So, you _both _have powers or something?"

"If I told you, would you _swear_ to keep it a secret?"

"I swear, Liz."

"Okay."

I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, "_Yes. Roxy has powers like me. And Ryan's a gifted vampire. Meaning he has powers, too._"

I pulled away and sighed.

"Whoa. That's way cool." he said.

"Don't tell _anyone._"

"I promise. Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

_So there's sometime going on, huh? I'll just have to find out. _Jerome thought.

* * *

**Yes! Finally some finished chapters that won't be ruined by Hurricane Sandy! Okay.**

**As you can see, I added Mara and Jerome to the mix. I forgot if I mentioned Eddie before, but, I guess I added him, too. Don't worry, Joy will come about. And we'll FINALLY meet this OC Cameron eventually. **

**And yes, the big Bexy/Fabina date is coming. Don't worry about that either. ~candininja**


	8. Chapter 7

**WHO SAW THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS TRAILER?! There's...NO NINA! :{ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I NEED to get to the bottom of this!**

* * *

**Ethan:**

* * *

"Have you seen Nina?" Fabian asked me.

"No, but have you seen Sarah?" I asked.

"No."

"Also, no."

"Great."

Benny rushed toward us and yanked me from my conservation with Fabian. He shoved me in the corner of the room and paused to hold his breath.

"N-N-Nina...knows." he finally said.

"Knows about what?"

"_Us. _Everything. Your powers. My powers. Roxy's powers. Everyone's!"

"_What?_"

"Yeah, that's what I said. Roxy told me, she had a dream involving some dead old lady and that lady knows about us some how."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What?!"

"Dude, you need to quit saying 'what' every few seconds."

"Sorry. But, that's crazy."

"I know! I don't believe that dream crud, there are spies among us..."

"Ben, are you _serious_?"

"Heck yeah I'm serious."

He pulled me by the shoulders and spun me around the room.

"Any of these Brits could be working for Her Majesty's Secret Service."

"You're taking this _way _too seriously."

"I think I'm taking it serious _enough_."

I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't a spy movie."

"Or _is _it?"

I flicked him in the forehead.

"_Ow!_" he groaned.

"See? If it was a spy movie, you'd have a laser gun or something and shoot me for doing that."

He pouted and folded his arms.

* * *

**Amber:**

* * *

The school day had gone so quickly by, it was amazing. After changing out of my uniform, I met up with Nina and Alfie in the attic.

"Nina! Aren't you supposed to be on your double date?!" I asked.

"Amber, Fabian and I rescheduled. This is _more _important than a date."

"No! You _cannot _keep holding off on this. If I were you, I'd use this chance before a certain someone gets in the way."

"Joy and I are fine."

"Mhmm. Yeah, I'll buy that."

She rolled her eyes at me and checked her phone as it buzzed.

"Kira's on her way. Roxy's with Liz and everyone else is coming." she said.

"So, Amber..." Alfie said. "Can we focus on our relationship instead of Fabian's and Nina's?"

"Oh right!" I said. "How about after this whole Cleopatra jewel thing blows over we can fit a date in? Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds awesome!"

"Speaking of awesome..." a voice said.

Ryan came out of no where.

"Here I am!"

"_Hush_!" Nina whispered.

"_Sorry_."

"Where's Ethan?"

"Well...since you know our secret. Here's some info: I'm an all-powerful gifted _vampire. _I move _way _faster than Ethan."

"He's a _vampire_?!" Alfie asked.

"_Shh!_" Nina and I whispered.

"Yes, Alfie, we've been over this like a hundred times." Nina said.

"Sorry. It's just a lot to take in."

"We know."

"But luckily, he _doesn't_ sparkle." I said.

"Thank God." Alfie said.

"_Knock, knock_." a voice said.

Roxy came into the room with everyone else.

"About time." Ryan said. "Even _I _got here before you."

Roxy punched him in the gut as he laughed.

"Alright." Liz said. "I did it. They can enjoy the trip now."

"Good." Ethan said. "I don't want Sarah to worry."

"_Awww_." everyone, minus Ryan, said.

"Yeah, yeah. Suck it up, ladies. Let's do this."

Roxy nodded and stuck her necklace in the hole in the wall. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" she asked. "It worked so many times before."

Then, _another _hole appeared. This one was shaped like _Nina's _necklace.

"Don't worry. I _always _bring my locket." she replied.

The two inserted their necklaces and the staircase returned.

"But _why _does it want _both _your necklaces?" Kira asked.

"Hey, with Anubis House, _anything _is possible." Fabian said.

"He's _not _wrong." Patricia agreed.

Everyone went down the stairway, holding onto flashlights.

* * *

**Roxy:**

* * *

I lead the way as we walked down the stairs. Benny followed me, staying super close. Nina and Fabian were right next to us.

"So..." Nina said. "How did you guys use the orb the last time?"

"I don't mean to brag, but..." Ben said. "We sort of have this special connection..."

I rolled my eyes. I had _heard_ of the magical connection he was talking about, but I never felt it. Maybe, I guess I _did _have a connection with him. I seriously didn't know.

"It happens when we touch." he concluded.

"That's really cool."

"Yup. It's awesome."

I rolled my eyes, again. We went where we left off. Down _another _long tunnel.

"Damn it, I can't take this." Ryan groaned. "I'll race 'ya, Lizzy."

"You're on."

The two ran in super fast speed, blowing the our hair back.

It was a tie in between the two of them.

"For once," Kira said. "Ryan has a good idea."

He ran back when he heard his name.

"Thank you!" he shouted. "Come Liz, grab two partners, we're going freestyle on this bitch."

Liz ran back and grabbed both Nina and Amber's hands and ran toward the light of the next room. She went back for Patricia and Fabian, and back to the light. Next, she got Alfie and Ethan's hands and back to the light.

Ryan took Kira's hand and ran to everyone else.

"Come on, snuggles. Let's catch up." I said to Ben.

"Oh no..."

I snatched his hand from his pocket and ran to the group.

"See that wasn't so bad." I said, patting his back.

"Everything was going so fast...like, like a rollercoaster." he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes for the third time today and went toward the light.

"It looks like an obstacle course." I said, examining the room.

There were three courses, one involving gigantic pit, another with a huge rock in the way, and the final one, just a set of poisonous, spiky walls leading to another orb.

"Yeah, you'd have to be some kind of Gabby Douglas to get through there." Kira said.

Ryan had an evil grin on his face.

"Or...a _hybrid._" he said.

Liz and I got the clue. Everyone else was lost.

"Just hold onto my jacket." I told Benny.

The three of us walked toward the starting point.

"Roxys first." Ryan said. "Just to be safe..."

"Weenie." I muttered.

I ran up to the pit and launched into the air, flying over it. I landed perfectly on my feet. I flipped over the rock, again, landing safely. I made it up to the spikes and made some sharp turns around them and swung around, throwing myself on a clear spot. I jumped and noticed a tight spot. The only thing getting in between me and the orb.

"She's not gonna make it..." Alfie said.

I smiled and threw myself under the wall.

"See, I had _total _faith in her all this time."

I pressed my hands onto the orb and it glowed a gold color. The path cleared for everyone else.

They ran up to me, gazing in amazement.

"What?" I asked, shrugging. "I took Gymnastics."

* * *

**Ha-ha. Okay. Hope you liked this. Stay tuned. ~candininja**


	9. Chapter 8

After Benny gave me back my jacket, we journeyed through, yet, _another _tunnel. I was getting majorly sick of these tunnels.

I had feeling when we approached this room, well wall, it was be _epically_ difficult. There was no orb. There was no puzzle. There was no hole for necklaces. Just a key-shaped hole.

"Why do I get that feeling?" Amber asked.

"You don't think..." Patricia said.

"It can't be in Victor's office, can it?"

"Oh, Amber, we've been doing this for too long not to know that anything we need to complete something is _not _in Victor's office." Liz answered.

The six groaned.

"This is bad." Alfie said. "And to think this is the _one _mission involving the house that Victor _doesn't _know about."

"I know right." Nina asked.

"If he catches us in the office, we'll be doomed."

I got an idea. "Oh, don't say that." I said, smiling. "I know a certain person who's really been practicing his invisibility skills..."

"Really? Who?" Ben asked.

"Well. He's 5 foot 11, has cute green eyes, and I know he'd do _anything _for his girlfriend who took him to _Europe _for Spring Break."

He groaned. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Ya' think?!" Ethan said.

He sighed and hugged me.

"If I don't make it, tell Rory he still owes me five bucks."

I rolled my eyes.

"If you do it, when we get back home, I'll do whatever you want for an _hour._"

"Eh. I'll take what I can get.

* * *

**Benny:**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this'll work? I'm no Harry Potter."

"Just _trust _me. Relationships are all about trust." Roxy said.

"Can I use the bathroom first? My lunch is _not _agreeing with me right now."

"Do this and I'll change it to a day."

"The bathroom _can _wait."

Roxy smiled and went up the stairs toward Victor's office. She gave me a thumbs up.

I didn't know what she was doing, but if she was distracting him, that worked for me.

_Remember, it's the silver key in the cabinet. _She said into my mind.

I nodded.

She nodded back. She threw herself down the stairs and fell onto the floor.

"_What the heck are you doing?!_" I whispered.

"_Just say the spell!_" she said.

"What's going on there?" Victor's voice asked.

My eyes widened and I got my act together.

"_Fac me nemo potest me latent_!" I said.

I felt kind of empty. But, it was so cool! I had _finally _done this right!

Victor came down the stairs.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I don't know what happened." she acted.

Oh, she was gooood.

I ran up the stairs and went into the office. I tried to _ignore _the creepy, stuffed raven on the desk and look for the key cabinet.

I turned and I spotted it. I noticed the lock.

This spell could wear off any minute. I punched my hand through the glass without looking. But I didn't hear a smash. No sizzling. No smell of blood. I looked. My hand went _through _the glass. I reached for the silver key and took off out of the office.

I ran down the stairs.

"I feel much better now, Victor. Thank you for your assistance. Bye." Roxy said, hearing me run by. She took off, too.

"Er...Goodbye, then." Victor said, confused.

We made our way outside and met Nina and Fabian.

"Did you get it?" Nina asked.

"You bet, cupcake." I said, handing her the key.

"Why's the key floating?"

Roxy rolled her eyes and zapped me.

"Oh! There you are, Benny."

She took the key in a heartbeat.

"Let's get back to the attic."

"Wait. Nina." Fabian said. He took her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we...have that date now?"

"Really? I taught you wanted to-"

"Nina. We have the key. This can possibly be the last step to the jewels. Don't you want to take a well-deserved break?"

"And you above all people deserve a break." I agreed. "And I know a certain girl who also deserves a break."

"Stop it. If you want a date, we can have one when we get back home."

"Pizza and a movie?"

"I was thinking we go see a movie, then have some pizza at your house."

"Awesome."

"Okay. While we have our date, I'm relying on you guys to go to the attic and-" Nina said.

"Nina, we got this." I interrupted.

"I'm trusting you guys."

"If he doesn't do, I do it. So, don't worry your pretty little face."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, Nina and Fabian are playing hookie while we do this ourselves?" Ryan asked as he made his way to the room we left off.

"Excuse them for liking each." Liz said. "If you were here the last two terms, you'd know what they've been through."

"Oh yeah? Roxy and Benny have been through way more hell than them."

"Ryan, we all know that's not true." Roxy said.

"It is. I was witness."

She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to give her the key. I placed the key in her hand and she stuck it in the lock.

It opened.

"Well, what do you know, old Victor had the key this whole time." Alfie said.

"But why?" Liz asked.

"He grew up in this house, remember? He knows everything." Patricia stated.

"So, does he know about this?"

We exchanged looks at each other.

"Let's just go through the damn door and find out." Kira said.

She pushed open the door in the wall. It was an empty room. Then, at the end of the room, another door.

"I've got that witchy feeling what we're looking for is on the other side." she said. "But, this room doesn't seem right."

"You're right." Ethan agreed. "I _feel _something there, I just don't see it."

"Relax. I'm pretty sure there's nothing there." Ryan said, walking into the wide space. He suddenly held his leg, which was gushing with blood.

"Invisible torture chamber?! My _lucky _day."

"E, see if you can poke around and see if you can _see_ what's there." I suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" he asked.

"Trust me."

He sighed and reached out slowly.

"Oh for the love of tea!" Patricia said. She took his arm and threw it over in the room.

His eyes turned cloudy white.

"Well who knew Patricia's impatience would pay off one day." Alfie joked. She nudged him.

Ethan's eyes returned to normal.

"There's- there's spikes and booby traps _everywhere._" he said.

"Ha! _Booby traps_." Ryan said.

"Seriously? Did you get hurt?" Roxy asked.

"No, I'm sure I'm fine." Ethan said. "But I do NOT feel safe with all these needles and stuff."

He took one step closer, with hesitation. Then, his finger started bleeding.

"_What _is that _amazing _smell?" Liz asked.

"It's his blood. He has special blood." Kira said.

"I need a minute." Liz said, evacuating the room. Ryan did so, too. Roxy stayed.

"Isn't it bothering you?" Amber asked.

She shook her head. "No. It smells the same to me. It's just a little burn in the throat, nothing harsh."

"Wow. You're a freak." Kira joked.

"Thank you."

I helped Ethan make his way out of the room. As soon as I almost made my way out, I fell onto the ground and spun up in the air.

Everyone burst into laughter. I folded my arms.

"Ha, ha. What's happening?" I asked.

"I kinda forgot to tell you that there's a booby trap there." Ethan said.

"Dang it! Help me down!"

Roxy stopped her laughter and took both my hands. She yanked me down on the floor.

She looked at me as I got up. She laughed even harder.

"What's up? Why's it so cold?"

Everyone started laughing again.

"Dude, your _pants _are still up there!" Alfie said.

I looked down.

"Aw man!" I whined.

"I thought you said Superman was retro..." Ethan said, still laughing.

* * *

**HA. Inside the Fabina date is next. Keep it locked for the next chapter. ~candininja XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Fabian:**

* * *

"Fabian," Nina said. "I'm not sure we should be doing this. I mean, the Sibunas could of gotten into trouble."

"Nonsense, Nina. I'm sure they're fine." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively positive."

"So, this is really nice. Watching the sun set."

"Isn't it?"

"Really cool."

"Nina."

"Yes?"

"Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying."

"Yes, you are. I can feel your hands shaking."

She smiled and looked down at the grass as I held her hand.

"Can we at least talk about it?" she finally asked.

"What's there to talk about?"

"The jewels. I mean, what if they're fake? I just get this bad feeling when I think about it? What if my life's at stake? Yours? Roxy's? Anyone's?!"

I silenced her with smoothing my hand on her chin and kissing her. Our eyes closed at the same time. The breeze blew through our hair and tickled our necks. It was perfection.

* * *

**Benny:**

* * *

As Roxy, Ryan, Ethan, Kira and I crept through the attic door, we tried not to make a sound to disturb Victor in his office, because if we were caught... things would happen.

So, cautiously, we moved silently. Trying not to make a _sound. _I was the last one off the stairs. All of us sighed with relief...until Kira sneezed.

"_Kira!_" we whisper shouted.

"_What?! I'm allergic to dust!_"

I could hear Victor's chair pull up.

"_Come on, let's move!_" Ryan said.

We hurried out the door, not looking back.

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

"That was a great date, Fab." I said as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"That's what I was going for." he said, with a charming smile.

Before I stepped into the room, I kissed him.

We pulled away.

"Good night." he said, blushing.

"Good night to you, too." I said, also blushing.

I walked into the door and gently shut it closed. I closed my eyes and smiled. I was at peace...until Amber's voice startled me.

"Looks like you had fun." she said.

"I did."

"Aren't you glad I told you to go?"

"Yes, Amber. You got me."

"Aha! Now. There's something I have to tell you about the mission, but it can wait until tomorrow."

"Mhmm."

"Wow, you must be in a _really _nice mood."

"_Mhmm_."

I didn't even change out of my clothes. I just dropped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Sarah, (Old Lady Sarah), had visited me, again.

"_Nina..._" she said.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"_He's coming._"

"Rufus?"

"_No, the other man._"

"But, what about Rufus?"

"_Don't worry about Rufus at the moment. Finish the quest, first. Put the crown and necklace in a secret place. Their power is great._"

"What is it?"

She frowned. "_I was afraid you would ask that... If you wear the jewels of Cleopatra, you become consumed with vanity and greed for power. Some say Cleopatra died in those jewels and she was extremely angry. Her rage will be unleashed upon the mortal world without the proper wearer._"

"Wow."

"_Yes. So be careful if you find it._"

I nodded.

"_Take care, Nina._"

"You too, Sarah."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, refreshed and ready to go. Because...it was Saturday.

* * *

**Roxy:**

* * *

"_Roxy?_" a voice asked in my sleep.

"Yes, random voice in my head?" I asked.

"_This isn't a voice in your head...It's Sarah...so wake up._"

I opened my eyes. Yes. Yes, it was Sarah. And Erica, too.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"_Hey? __Hey?!_" Erica asked. "You and Kira haven't talked to us and Natalia for days!"

"So, your point is..."

"She means is there something going on you wanna talk about?" Sarah asked.

_Yes! _Is what I _wanted _to say. _Yes! Yes! There's this whole crazy mystery going on! Help!_

But _instead _I said, "No. It's fine. I'm fine. Kira's fine. We're _all_ fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Positive."

"Mhmm. I don't believe you." Erica said, folding her arms.

"Why don't you question, Kira, then?"

"That's a good idea."

She ran out of the room. Sarah looked my in the eye.

"Roxy,"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're telling us everything?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, if you say so. Just remember, telling the truth is all about friendship."

She exited the room.

Guilt clouded my mind. I buried my face in the fluffy pillow and let out a loud groan.

"Come on," a voice said.

I looked up at Liz, who was all dressed and ready.

"Get dressed, lazy bones and met me outside. Nina wants us there pronto."

I sighed. "Just let me get my head together."

* * *

**So sorry that took so long! Next chapter might be way longer, even maybe a two-parter... let's see where time takes us. :). ~candininja**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alfie:**

* * *

I met up with Amber downstairs after breakfast.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready, darling."

"Don't call me that."

"Yes, Amber."

We were about to walk up the stairs to the attic, when Jerome blocked over path.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Nowhere of your business, weasel." Amber said.

"Easy. I'm just wondering. Ever since those new students arrived, you've been busy, lately." he said to me.

"Sorry, I'm just a busy, busy guy."

"Oh come on, you can't have something _that _important to ignore me like this."

"I'm afraid it's true, buddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Suck up the rejection and let us through." Amber hissed.

He stepped out of the way. He muttered something as we approached the attic door.

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

"So," I said. "We can't _see _anything. Maybe we can use something to make everything visible."

"Blankets!" Patricia suggested.

"You're on the right track..." Liz said. "But, let's think of something _besides _blankets."

"Um, maybe we _can _use blankets, but like how about powder." Roxy said.

"Powder's a good idea. And blankets. Let's do that." I said.

"I'm on it."

She got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Jerome:**

* * *

I stood outside the attic door, wondering what they were doing.

"Hey Jerome," a voice behind me said. I turned around. It was Joy.

"Have you seen Patricia?" she asked me.

"They've been avoiding everyone lately." I replied. "They're probably up to their old tricks. Snooping around the attic."

"No...Patricia would of told me if they were doing another Sibuna thing."

"It sounds like you need a new best friend."

"I'm getting to the bottom of this."

She opened the door and went up the steps.

"Suit yourself." I called.

* * *

**Victor:**

* * *

I sipped the elixir without hesitation.

"Father, I thank you for your mysterious gift." I said.

I heard footsteps.

"Who's there?!"

The walking footsteps turned into running.

"Hello?!"

I hurried up the steps of the basement and found a young man.

"Who are you young man?" I asked.

"I'm a friend of the new students. I'm just visiting."

"There are no visitors at Anubis House."

His eyes glowed blue.

"I believe there are." he said.

"Yes, there are."

"Where's the museum, old man?"

"In the woods."

"Thank you."

He walked away, and I remembered nothing.

"I think I need to sleep." I said, resting my hand on my head.

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

"Okay. I think this'll work." I said, looking at the room. We could see the traps and spikes clearly thanks to Patricia and Roxy.

"You _think? _Nina, I _know_ this'll work." Fabian said. "Just follow."

We walked single file through the clear path and made it to the door.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I said.

I pushed the door open.

There it was.

The necklace and crown.

_Be careful._ Sarah's voice said into my head.

"There they are." Fabian said. "The jewels of Cleopatra."

He reached toward them. I slapped his hand.

"Ouch!"

"Don't. You'll become consumed with vanity and greed."

He was confused for a second.

"Oh...Sarah." he said.

Then, Ethan got confused.

"No, _our_ Sarah." I said.

"Oh." he said.

"We need to hide these."

"Where?"

"I can make them in-" Benny said.

"NO!" we said.

"I'll hide them in my room." Liz said.

"Let's just hope your parents don't find them." I said.

"Chill. My parents aren't interested in my stuff."

"No, but I know two girls who have no clue about what does jewels do that might be interested in jewelry." Kira said.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah. And it's too late to come clean."

"So, what do we do?"

We turned to face Roxy.

"What?" she asked.

"Rox, you can do this. Just take it. You and Nina can protect it. With the powers you two have, you can do it." Kira said.

"We can guard them." I assured her.

"I'll take first shift, I guess." Roxy said.

"Be careful." I said, as she took the jewels and left.

"I will."

* * *

**Roxy:**

* * *

I held the bag with the jewels close to my chest as I exited the house.

The warm air passed on my face. The faint smell caught me by surprise.

Blood.

I ran toward the smell and found a body on the ground of the woods. A man. A man was on the ground bleeding.

_Should I heal him? Or should I take a sip? _I thought.

My flashed my fangs and licked the wound.

"_I'm very sorry._" I whispered.

I gripped onto his shoulders and bit into his bleeding wrist.

I turned away.

"_Common newbie vampire. Not wanting to drink._" a voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

A guy came out of the shadows.

"I'm a friend of your boyfriend's. An old friend."

"Okay..."

"Roxy, is it?"

"I'm pretty sure Benny would of mentioned you."

"Did _I _mention Benny and I didn't get along so well."

I thought for a second then remembered something Ben told me one day.

"_His name was Jesse. He wanted to take over Whitechapel..._"

"You're...Jesse." I said.

"Ah. So, you know who I am. Do you know what I've done?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I'll do to you?"

"What?"

He pushed me and I became back-to-back with a tree.

I hissed at him. He hissed at me and laughed.

"You're still human. A hybrid. You're not strong enough yet."

"I'm strong enough to kill you."

He ran up to me and held my against the tree.

"When I'm done with you, tell Sarah I said hi."

He twisted my arm and it snapped.

I screamed with pain.

"Matter of fact...tell Ethan and Benny I'm back...and I'm coming for them."

My vision blurred and I collapsed onto the ground.

"_We've got the jewels._" another voice said. "_Now, let's pay your friends and the Sibunas a visit._"

* * *

**Holy fudge-nuggets. Shit is getting real! AH! I'm freaking out! KEEP. IT. LOCKED! ~candininja**


	12. Chapter 11

**5 hours later...**

* * *

My eyes shot open. The sky was dark with gray clouds, white, glistening stars and a golden moon. I slowly got up and searched around for that sorry son of a bitch.

I felt around on the ground for my bag...which was no where to be seen. I cringed when my arm had a shock of pain.

I groaned and raced to find Liz.

* * *

**Liz:**

* * *

My phone rang. I picked it off the dresser and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Is it true that you had lunch with Eddie?_" Patricia demanded.

"Pat, it was _just _a friend thing, alright? No chandeliers, no roses, no violins. Just a friendly, common lunch with a fellow friend."

"_I hope so... Alright, I just called to ask you that. Good night._"

"Night"

I hung up, just as Roxy burst into my bedroom.

"The jewels got stolen!" she cried.

"No...this _has _to be a joke!"

"Lizzy, I _wish _I was joking!"

She wiped a tear from her eye.

"God, I was so careless and stupid, then, this guy named Jesse came up out of the blue, knocked me out and swiped them!"

"Aw, it's okay, Rox."

I hugged her.

"No, it's not! I could of just put a whole lot of lives at risk!"

"Calm down, and find your inner peace..."

"Now you just sound like a hippie."

I looked down at her arm, which had a wound so big, you could use it to collect candy with it if there was a pinata. Seriously, it had flesh and blood and bone.

"Ew, what happened to your arm?!" I asked.

"It told you. Jesse. I wanna find him and break his head."

She growled and her eyes glowed red.

"Anger must be your specialty."

She sighed and muttered, "How am I gonna explain this to the others? Especially Nina. She's gonna kill me!"

"No, she won't."

"That's what you think."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT STOLEN?!" I screamed.

"I swear to God I was guarding them with my life, Nina." Roxy said.

"Are you sure?! 'Cause it looks like you were pretty off guard!"

"Nina, calm down!" Amber told me.

"I'm sorry, but in the wrong hands, this can get risky and dangerous."

"Hon, I practically _live _for danger and risks." Roxy said.

"Why are you so sure of yourself?"

"Life is way too serious to be a downer. Positive is the real way to spend life."

"She's not wrong." Liz said. "C'mon, we can find them before somebody gets hurt."

"Are you sure? I'm just kinda scared."

"It's not like you to be scared."

"But _now _I'm scared."

"Well, quit being scared! You are Nina Martin! You are the Chosen One!"

"Yeah!" Amber and Roxy agreed.

I smiled. "Okay. We're gonna do this. Right? What's the worse that can happen?"

There was a tug on my jacket. I turned around to see Ethan, whose eyes were completely white.

"Now, _that's _a bad sign." Liz said.

* * *

**Ethan:**

* * *

_In my vision, I saw something disturbing. _

_Nina, Roxy, Liz, Kira, Patricia, and Amber were in the attic, going down to the tunnels, when the same two, dark and mysterious strangers were waiting for them. _

_They lifted their hoods to reveal Jesse and some other guy. Jesse smirked and grabbed Roxy, the other guy took Nina and knocked her out._

_The others panicked. Kira, Patricia and Amber were frozen in shock while Liz managed to get away._

_Jesse whispered in Roxy's ear, "They can't save you, now.__"_

...

I shook my head back to reality.

"Ethan, what's wrong?" Nina asked.

"Don't go in the attic, today. They're waiting for you." I said.

"Who's waiting?"

"Roxy, you too, Jesse's back and-"

"I know. We ran into each other in the woods last night. He's not bothering with _me. _He wants you and Benny."

"What? But what I just saw, he grabbed you."

"I'm only the bait."

"I'm kind of lost." Amber said.

"For once, me too." Liz said.

"Who else was there?" Nina asked.

"Some guy, he knocked you out."

"Only one person could of done that... Rufus."

"I thought Rufus got sucked into the Mask of Anubis and into the Underworld?!" Amber asked.

"What if..." I said. "Jesse found a way to release Rufus? They were both banished, right?"

"Oh my God, he's right!" Liz said. "They must of met up and planned this whole thing out!"

"But for how long? For all we know they could of worked on this plan for months."

"They can have each and every one of our moves planned out and have solutions for them all. My telekinesis can be useless."

"Should we bring Eddie on this? After all, he's the Osirian." Nina said. "He's supposed to be my protector or something, right?"

"I think we should tell Sarah, too." I said.

"Okay, yes Eddie, but no, not Sarah." Liz said. "Isn't Sarah the one this Jesse guy wants, 'cause they broke up and stuff? Well, think about it. She can get killed by another vampire like in the blink of an eye, and she'll spread the word to Erica, who'll tell Natalia, and so-on and so-on."

"Wow. She's good." Amber said. "But really, the least thing we need is a bunch of dead corpses, some ashy vampires, and next thing we know, Victor comes out of nowhere grounding everyone for no reason."

"_This why you need our help!_" a voice said.

Joy came into the room, followed by Jerome.

"If you guys get hurt..." Nina said.

"Relax. We already have a plan." Jerome said.

"Alright." I said. "I'll call Kira."

"I'll get Alfie."

"Fabian's on me." Nina said.

"Patricia." Joy said.

"Ryan." Liz said.

"Benny." Roxy said.

"Great," Amber said. "I have no one to get- Oh right, Eddie."

* * *

**Fabian:**

* * *

I paced around the room, like a mad man.

"Fab," Nina said. "Calm down. Jerome said he'll distract Rufus, Joy will keep Victor occupied, and Ryan, Eddie and Benny will protect me and Roxy, no one's gonna get hurt."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"We trust each other, remember. The bridges."

"Nina, I don't want anything to happen to you. Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because...I-I-I..."

"I love you, too." she finished for me.

I kissed her.

"We're gonna make it out of this."

She hugged me.

* * *

**Eddie:**

* * *

I sat on the lawn of the house, looking at the afternoon sun rise. I folded my hands and thought about what I had to do.

"_Ed._" a voice said.

Liz came and sat next to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just have to help out save possibly the whole world from domination..."

She chuckled and said, "You can do it. You've saved Nina before."

"That's different. She was possessed by a ghost one a one-way ticket to the after-life. I was just doing what any other Osirian would end up doing for the Chosen One."

"...I have to tell you something. In case you don't make it."

"Liz, this isn't a James Bond movie."

"I just have to say...even though you're dating Patricia...I..I-I have feelings for you."

I froze. "What?"

"I know it makes me a bad best friend and I feel horrible. I'm just so stupid."

"You're not stupid. It's fine. We're still friends, right?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

**Roxy:**

* * *

I stood in front of the door to the tunnels. My hands were shaking. I was sweating. Sweaty palms. I bit my lip. I wiped my hands on my jeans and stared blankly.

Benny slid his hand into mine and squeezed it.

"We can do this." he told me. "I believe in you."

"The same to you." I said, not looking at him directly in the eye. "I just know they're down there."

"Forget about them. Get the jewels, then, run, got it? Ethan and I will handle Jesse. Just run."

"I-I can't leave you! What if he hurts you?"

"I can take it, it just matters to me that you get your pretty self out of there."

"I'm not sure about this."

"Trust me. Relationships are all about trust, a wise person once told me."

I snorted and said, "Benny, I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to you."

"Roxy...when will you realize that I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"It's just someone says to someone they love."

He blushed. "You love me?"

"Well, _duh_! I wouldn't risk my life for you at my Sweet 16 if I didn't love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed me.

"Let's do this." he said.

* * *

**Aw. Kay, like the Sibunas and the... _Whitechapel Kids... _are doing, let's do this! LOL, more to come soon. P.S., Teletoon and Disney need to give them a cool name like Nick did for House of Anubis. :P Happy Thanksgiving, Americans :P ~candininja**


	13. Chapter 12

**No POV in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Roxy walked down the final tunnel, with butterflies in her stomach. She held a knife behind her back. She looked at her right. Nina, holding Fabian's hand, looking confident as always. At her left was Benny, who was looking at _her_, actually. She smiled, weakly, and faced forward again.

She clenched her free hand. Her arm was now healed, and she wanted some good old-fashioned payback. And she didn't know who this Rufus guy was, but if was against the Sibunas or something, he would be going down, too.

"They're close," Liz said. "I can _feel_ it."

She sped up ahead and leaned against the wall. She peeked inside the room and quickly turned her head toward us.

"_They're there._" she whispered.

"_Then why are we just standing here_?" Amber asked, in a loud whisper.

Roxy took one quiet step in the room.

She bit her lip and aimed the dagger at Jesse.

"_Be careful._" Nina warned.

She nodded and closed one eye.

She grinded her teeth and threw it at him.

Instantly... he caught it.

"Dammit!" She said through my teeth. She flashed my fangs and a growl ripped through her jaw. She jerked herself toward him and held him by the shirt.

"Where are those jewels, you son of a bitch?! I want my freaking vengeance!" She hissed.

He laughed and motioned to the guy next to him. He nodded and whipped out the gold crown.

Suddenly, her head hurt so bad that she dropped to the ground, on her knees, whaling to get the migraine out of her head.

"_Roxy!_" The group shouted.

Nina, Eddie, Liz, Ryan, Ethan, and Benny broke away from the others and in front of Roxy, facing Rufus and Jesse.

"No one gives my sister headaches except _me_." Ryan said, his eyes gleaming red.

* * *

"...They all went to Liz's house." Jerome told Victor.

"Are you sure? I heard some ruckus from the attic."

"Probably just rats or mice." Joy said.

"Not in this house..." Victor spat as he rushed up the stairs, dangling his keys.

Jerome and Joy shared a worried look and sped toward him.

* * *

Roxy felt lazy. She felt useless, again. Why? Because everyone else was fighting her battle, the mess she had made on her own. But her head felt like it was on fire. She was crying on the ground like a baby.

She concentrated hard and wiped the tears from my eyes. She tried to make one of those mind shield things. She closed her eyes and focused on the source of the headache. She clenched her teeth and released an aggravated cry.

She opened her eyes to see that Rufus was on the ground. Jesse was gone.

Well... she had did something. She snatched the crown from his hands and held it. Her eyes stopped on its beauty.

The shimmering gold base. The colorful jewels. The Egyptian symbols. It was all too perfect. She was tempted to lay the beautiful thing on her head.

"Don't," Nina said, holding her back.

Roxy huffed and put the crown in Nina's bag.

"What do we do? Jesse still has the necklace." Patricia said.

"Well," Alfie said. "We have _Rufus_."

* * *

Victor was about to open the attic door, when Jerome slapped his hand.

"_What_ are you doing, Mr. Clark?" he demanded.

"Trying to tell you," Jerome stalled. He held up his phone and pretended to text with it. "Alfie said he got his head stuck in the moose, again."

"_Again_?! That _idiot_!"

Victor turned back around and went down the stairs.

Jerome closed the door behind him and held the knob, pushing it back.

"Go," he told Joy. "He'll be back soon. Just go!"

Joy nodded and went up the stairs herself.

* * *

The group met in the attic with Joy.

Patricia gave Joy a big hug, as they whispered among themselves.

Alfie and Ryan held onto the rope they had tied Rufus with.

Nina's expression still was solicitous.

"Nina," Fabian said. "Why are you still tense?"

"Gee, there's a vampire on the loose with possibly the most powerful artifact in Egyptian mythology."

"Oh...Right."

...

The kids snuck out of the attic and spilt up into pairs, besides Liz who journeyed by herself, and searched the house for signs of Jesse.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back at the Mansion...**

* * *

"None of them are here," Natalia said, disappointedly. "Kira was supposed to take me shopping." She pouted.

"I haven't seen Liz since yesterday." Shannie said, holding onto her teddy bear.

"Aw, it's okay," Sarah told the little girl. "Maybe, Liz is hiding, and waiting for you to find her."

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. She's probably playing Sibuna with her friends."

Sarah and Natalia looked at each other, like they were betrayed.

Shannie covered her mouth and ran down the hall, whispering: _I said too much._

"I think it's time we finally open our eyes to what's _really_ going on here..." Natalia said.

"Agreed," Sarah said. The two whipped out their phones at the same time to call their friends.

* * *

**Back at Anubis House...**

* * *

Roxy got startled when her phone buzzed violently in her jacket pocket. She held it up to see that Natalia was calling her.

She sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?! Are you doing Sibuna without me_?!" Natalia asked.

"Well..." she stalled.

"_Roxy_..."

"Umm, I gotta go, see you soon!"

She hung up, clinging to her boyfriend's side.

"Why so hasty?" he asked.

"I wanna finish this up, so we can go home, sooner."

He pulls her closer to him and kisses her forehead.

He wraps his arms around her.

She remains still, sniffing the air.

"What do you smell?"

"I smell a vampire who's about to get served."

...

"Is he close?" Alfie asked Ryan.

"Depends. All I smell is my sister's sweet perfume."

Rufus glared at the two of them while he was dragged.

...

Roxy clutched onto Benny's hand, tightly as she lead the way, trying to sense Jesse's presence.

"Are we getting close?" he asked, impatiently.

"_I think you just hit the jackpot..._ " a voice echoed.

* * *

**Yay! Finally got back to this story. So who's waiting fr them? Might not be who you'd expect... ~candininja**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ryan:**

* * *

I inhaled, forcibly, to track down Jesse, but caught nothing but my own sister's scent and Alfie's, which was very weird because I could feel something else.

"Ryan!" Alfie shouted, shaking me. "Rufus escaped!"

I looked at the loose rope in his hands.

My eyes widened as I frantically looked around from sights of him.

"Ryan, look out!" Alfie screamed.

"What?!" I asked.

Something cold and hard smashed into the back of my head. I instantly fell to the ground, Alfie joining me five seconds later.

The last thing I saw was Rufus, dropping a shovel.

* * *

**Roxy:**

* * *

I hesitated once I heard something heavy drop.

"Natalia, you shouldn't be here." I said.

"After you and Dorkward _lied _to me, I think I have every right to be here." she said, folding her arms.

I sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry, you know I love you, and get the hell out of here before you get seriously hurt."

"No. I'm a goddess. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

I smelt something coming. My guard was up, and I made sure I was ready to run.

"Let's go, someone's coming." I said.

I took Benny's hand and looked at Natalia, who rolled her eyes and moved her arms back and forth. Her arms became wings.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. I ran, faster than I could ever go.

...

* * *

**Ethan:**

* * *

...

I traveled cautiously around the attic, scared that Jesse might still be there.

"Uh," Fabian said. "Ethan?"

"Not now, Fabian, I'm focusing."

"But, there's someone here for you..."

I turned to the doorway to see Sarah, worried.

"Ethan?!" she asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I can ask the same question to you!" I protested. "It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"Same for you!"

Laughter fill the quiet room. I turned to Fabian.

"Don't laugh!" I said.

"I'm not laughing." he said.

The laughter continued.

Then, a rush of hot air came into the room. Fabian fainted. I felt dizzy myself.

"_Ethan?! Ethan! Stay with me!_" Sarah screamed.

"_Hush, Sarah. Join him..._" a voice said.

She screamed furiously and hissed, "_JESSE!_"

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

I met back with Amber, Eddie, Liz, Kira, Patricia, Roxy, and Benny by the stairway's edge. I panicked when I didn't see Fabian.

"Where's Fabian?!" I asked.

"Where's Ryan?" Roxy asked.

"Follow-up question, where's Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Ethan? Hello? Does anyone care?" Benny asked.

We shrugged.

"Eddie, come with me to look for him."

"I can't leave Nina unguarded." Eddie said.

"Go. I have Roxy. Just go and make sure Fabian's okay."

He hesitated and nodded. He kissed Patricia and left with Benny.

It got extremely quiet.

A brisk, cold wind filled the room.

"Um," Amber said. "I'm getting scared, now."

"Relax," I said, backing up toward the sarcophagus. "We're gonna be o-"

I stopped when the sarcophagus swung open and two arms came out. They grabbed me, and I struggled to get out.

"Who is this?!" I shouted.

"It's Rufus!" Patricia shouted.

I struggled to escape he strong grasp.

"Let me go!" I said. "Guys help me!"

When I looked, Liz was gone and the others couldn't move. Jesse had Roxy in his arms.

"Knock her out." he told Rufus.

Before I could protest, Rufus spread some mist around me, and I fainted. Everything went blank.

* * *

**Roxy:**

* * *

**55 minutes later...**

* * *

I awoke in a chair, my arms chained to a chair, my ankles with cuffs on them. My mouth duct-taped.

Jesse stared at me.

"Good. You're awake." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're never gonna get away with this." I tried to say.

"But I already did." he said, laughing. "I know your dad."

"Leave my family out of this."

"Richard and I were friends, back in the day. But, he moved on, started a family. And I plotted my revenge. I decided I'd find him or at least one of his kids, and do something. But, I haven't decided what to do..."

He got in my face and smiled.

"Until, _now._"

He snapped his fingers and Rufus came, with the crown and the necklace. He placed the crown my head and wrapped the necklace around my neck.

A burning sensation came into my system. My throat burned. Voices passed through my head. My body felt numb. I didn't feel like myself.

"Now. Queen Cleopatra. How do you feel?" he asked.

"...Like I can do _anything._" I said, grinning evilly.

* * *

**Liz:**

* * *

I ran faster, trying to find help. I eventually made it home. I burst through the doors. I found myself in my little brother's room.

"Where's everyone, Rob?" I asked.

"The girls went to your school, and the only ones here are me, Shannie, Mum, Aunt Syria, and Rory."

"Where's Rory?"

"Game room."

I nodded quickly, and said, "Thanks little bro."

He rolled his eyes and continued to read a comic book.

I ran to the game room, where I found Rory playing _Pacman_.

I noticed dark circles under his eyes and his mouth was wide open with drool.

"Ew, how long have to been here?"

"All night," he answered. "I have to get the high score. I already beat Roxy, Ethan and Kira, I just have to pass Benny and Ryan's high score, and I'll be the greatest Pacman player ever."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I unplugged the game and grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen, your girlfriend, your best friends, and your friends are in serious trouble and I need your help to stop two goons who are out to get Ethan and Benny and Nina and Roxy, and I seriously can't do this without you."

"Well why didn't you say so to begin with?!" he asked. "Batman to the rescue!"

He swooped out the room. I face-palmed and sighed yet again.

What did I do?

* * *

**Yep. Batman and Liz are off to save the day, but they'll need a little more help. Keep it locked. ~candininja**


	15. Chapter 14

I went into school and grabbed the collar of a blonde boy. He turned around, smiling.

"Why hello, _Queen Elizabeth_," he said in his British accent. "What can I do you for?"

"I need your help, Cam."

"Why? I'm a vampire now, I don't help _mortals_ like yourself."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. _What_?"

"This hot blonde girl came along, seduced me, and sunk her fangs into my neck. Before I knew it, I was lifting up steel."

I got the vision of the suspect in my head and groaned. I always knew you couldn't trust vampires around cute British humans. Cameron Hardy was one of my closest friends, but he was kind of cocky and full of himself. He had cute hazel eyes and a beautiful smile. Spiky blonde hair and he was lean. Smart, too, but foolish things could come out of his mouth at any moment of the day.

"Whatever. And I'm _im_mortal, thunderhead." I said.

"_Oh._ No wonder you're so pretty!"

I kind of smiled but shook my head and said, "Look, Rufus is back and I'll explain later, what he's up to..."

"Didn't he get sucked into the-"

"Don't spoil it for me!" Rory said, adjusting his Batman cape and mask.

_Another thunderhead._ I thought.

"Who the hell is that?" Cameron asked. "_Bruce Wayne_?"

"No! He knows my identity!"

"Gosh dammit! Cam, meet Rory. Rory, Cameron."

Cameron laughed and got up.

"What were you doing in school on a Sunday, anyway?" he asked.

"Project. Yeah... Jerome bailed on me, so I had to do it myself." Cam told me.

"Never trust Jerome, silly." I said.

He laughed and patted my head. "I know, girly. Now, let's go kick some butt!"

He walked out of the room like he was in the army, followed by Rory. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"_Hello_?" the voice answered.

"Hey... It's Liz. Did you just happen to bite my friend Cameron?!"

"_I've never heard of that name in my life._"

"He was so innocent! And cute!"

"_I know. That's why I bit him!_"

"If I didn't need your help now, I'd snap your bones."

"_What?_"

"Meet in front of Anubis House in 5 minutes."

"_Fine. Don't be pushy._"

"Hurry, Erica!"

"_I said I'm coming. I'm feeding now, dang it._"

I hung up and groaned.

Why'd I have to gather all the _blondes_ together for one life and death situation? Now, I considering becoming a redhead.

**-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

* * *

"Okay, so we go in. Guys get Rufus, girls get Jesse." I explained.

"I have a question." Cameron said.

"What?"

"What if one of us gets killed?"

"Well tough tootles, see you in the afterlife."

"Damn, you're cruel."

"It's my best friends, my friends, my crush and my cousins at stake, Cam. I'm desperate."

"Yeah... _Eddie._" Erica said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and rolled up the sleeves of my cardigan sweater.

"Come on. Let's do this." I said.

"Can we _please _do Sibuna?" Cameron asked.

"You guys aren't in Sibuna."

"I wish to be, let's pretend."

I saved my breath and held my hand over my right eye. "Sibuna," I said, more like murmuring.

"Sibuna." the others repeated, mimicking my action.

Erica and I ran inside the house, after the smell that we thought was Jesse, (but to me smelt like death).

* * *

**Cameron:**

* * *

Unlike the girls, Rory and I took precaution inside Anubis House. I found myself following a faint sound of whispering to the cellar. I was worried that Victor would be trailing us, yelling, "What are you boys doing?!", but I had confidence.

"I think we're getting close," I said.

"I just remembered something." Rory said.

"What?"

"Something important."

"What?"

"I can't put my finger on it,"

"_God dammit, what is it, man?!_"

"Oh... I owe Benny five bucks."

"Who's- Nevermind. Next time, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Will-do."

I made it down the last step, keeping my quietness, and my guard raised to an eleven. I slightly gasped when I saw a girl, (she was beautiful, by the way...) using cat eye mascara, (at least I think that's what it's called). She wore an Egyptian gold headpiece with a cobra on it, and a multicolored amulet.

If those _weren't _the jewels of Cleopatra, I didn't know what _was._ I crouched on the ground and crawled toward her.

"_That's Roxy!_" Rory harshly whispered.

"_Hush._" I said, calm.

"_Oh, right..._"

I noticed Rufus, who was fast asleep on a chair. I jumped up and blindfolded him with my jacket sleeve. I covered his mouth with my hand and motioned Rory to grab Roxy. He hesitated but then took her hand and pulled her.

"Get your hands off the great and beautiful Cleopatra!" she hissed, struggling to break his grip.

"What?"

I tripped her and as she fell on the floor he grabbed the headpiece. Her eyes glowed a devilish purple.

"_Rory__?_" she asked, confused and disturbed.

"Yeah. The mask might fool 'ya a bit, but it's me."

"You shouldn't be here, it isn't safe for you to be around me."

"Why? I have the crown right here."

"No, no! She's- still in me! Take off the-"

Before she could finish, her eyes dimmed to black.

"_I believe you have something that belongs to me._" she said.

"Try and catch me, Cleo."

He ran up the stairs, and somehow, I managed to keep Rufus asleep.

**-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

**Erica:**

* * *

I followed Liz up to the attic, where she came to a sudden halt.

"_What is it?_" I asked.

"_There he is._" she said.

When I peeked through the tiny crack in the door, I was filled with excitement and rage. Jesse. That's what got me excited. He was there, with a crooked smile, peering at the floor.

On the floor were Fabian, Sarah and Ethan, that's the part that made me mad.

_Why'd he have to be the bad guy?_ I thought.

"_Let's go in there and strike him._" Liz whispered.

"_He'd see it coming. He's like two hundred years old. He knows every trick._"

"_Then what do we do?_"

"Join the party." Jesse said. "Two more would make this perfect."

Liz went up to him and held a pocket knife behind her back. It didn't look like any ordinary knife.

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

"Oh. Sarah put up too much of a fight. I had to pressure-point her."

I leaned on the ground, and listened for breathing. No heartbeat, but she was breathing.

"Leave her alone." I ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or I swear I'll make you regret ever sinking your teeth into her neck in the first place."

He held his hands up in defense and tried to charm me. I almost fell for it, too, if it wasn't for Liz and her magic-y vibe protecting me.

"Oh please," she said. "You're making me sick."

She jumped on his shoulders and grabbed hold of his neck. Cracking started to take place.

She had left her knife on the floor... on _purpose. _I took hold of the knife and looked at the engraved ancient symbolism. I held my breath and flashed my fangs. I charged toward him, about to strike him in the chest, but the door swung open and a cruel wind whipped into room.

Rory came racing with a crown in his hands, climbing on top of one of the old artifacts in the room.

"Stay back!" he said.

Now, Roxy came into the room, looking totally different. She said, "_Hand it back to me, foolish boy._"

"Over my dead immortal body!" he growled, his eyes flashing gold.

"_You asked for it._" she said. Out of nowhere, she took out a gold rod, and swung it in a circle. It glowed purple, and so did her eyes. A huge blade shot out and she pointed it at him.

"Oh God." Liz said. She still held hold of Jesse's neck, came over and kicked the rod out of Roxy's grip.

"_Bloody bitch!_" Roxy snapped. She pushed Jesse out of Liz's hands and took hold of _her_ neck.

"Let go of me!"

"_No. I will reign supreme._"

Liz _bit _Roxy and ran to Rory, who gave her the crown.

The blood gushed out of Roxy's hand, and her eyes turned into her normal violet.

"_Liz!_" she whined. "_What the hell?_"

"Sorry, Rox." Liz said, dangling the crown in front of her face. "C'mon and get me, already."

Roxy growled and raced after her.

I decided to finish the job.

"Hold him still." I ordered Rory.

He nodded and did as told him. I took the knife and raised it.

"Erica, please." Jesse pleaded.

"I don't think so. But I have to thank you. Without you, I wouldn't be this beautiful creature. I wouldn't be who I am today. I would still be that fragile girl, who people could take advantage of. But now, I'm strong... Strong enough to kill you."

He hissed. Rory hissed. I hissed and stabbed him.

He grinned as he disintegrated.

"I'll miss you, too." he said, his glowing blue eyes haunting me.

* * *

**I never saw that coming. No really. Anyway. Yeah. So, what about Rufus? We'll see. It's time for some will-power! ~candininja**


	16. Chapter 15

******-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

**Nina:**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and I felt weak. It was dark. There was a faint but strong smell in the air. I held my breath and screamed,

"Someone help!"

Obviously no response. I felt around for a door knob of some sort, (in retrospect, not a good idea), but something sharp passed through the flesh of my hand. I bit my lip and cried out for help once more.

"_Miss Martin?_" a voice asked.

"Victor?!"

"_Who else would it be? Why are you in the cellar?_"

"I'm in the cellar?!"

"_Yes... I'm coming._"

He came down the stairs, (or at least I think so, because I noticed some light come into the room). Now I could see.

"What exactly are you doing here, Miss Martin?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. Victor, this might not be the right time... but Rufus is back, _again. _And he kinda has almost everyone held hostage."

"Silly girl, I knew that already."

I froze in shock. "What?!"

"Yes. I knew you all were doing a task of some sort, and I was close on your trail. I knew about the new students. I knew about their powers, the danger. I knew everything."

"So, you didn't do _anything?!_"

"No. I was waiting for the right moment. And this is the moment."

He placed something cold in my hand.

"This is a ring. With this ring, you can do almost anything."

_Like Lord of the Rings. _I thought to myself.

"Put it on and go to save Miss Evans. The ring will do the rest. And make sure Joy is with you."

"Why?"

"She knows about this ring. It's hers after all... When she left the house and stayed home with her father, I came over and gave her this ring. It would protect her."

I nodded and before I could go up the stairs, Victor stopped me.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?"

"For my father's ring. It means... _a lot _to me."

I was confused, but there was no time to think about his comment with the world possibly about to crumble into pieces. I nodded again and ran up the stairs.

******-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

**Eddie:**

* * *

"Just give up, dude." I said. "He's not here. Why would he be here, anyway?"

"He likes science." Benny said, still searching the room.

As he looked, I tried to get ahold of at least _someone_ but _every _line was disconnected. Which was suspicious.

I peeked out into the hallway, which was _obviously _empty. I had run out of patience. It was getting dark outside and it was only 11:33. I had the strong feeling something had happened to Nina. Something that _wasn't _good.I paused for a minute and stared at the wall.

_Eddie. _a voice called.

I ignored it, because it was most likely my imagination.

"Yeah," Benny said. "We should probably get back."

_Eddie. _the voice said again.

"Are you calling my name?" I asked.

"No."

_Eddie. _it said for the 3rd time. _Just think..._

_Yeah, I'm thinking who are you._

_Excellent. I'm not a person, I'm a spirit._

_A spirit with no name?_

_Yes. _

_Okay..._

_Your feeling is correct. Nina is in trouble. She needs your help. Hurry back to the house. But be cautious._

"C'mon!" I said, speeding toward the house.

* * *

******-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

******Seconds Before Nina...**

* * *

**Joy:**

* * *

I got back from my room and tiptoed down the stairs.

I gasped at the sight awaiting me. Amber, Patricia, and Kira were unconscious on the floor. I almost had a heart attack.

Just as I felt Patricia's face, Nina startled me when she came out of the cellar door entrance.

"Nina, what happened to your hand?" I asked.

"No time. Do you know about this ring?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a protection ring. It was mine when Victor thought I was the Chosen One."

"Good, because we'll need it to save everyone."

"_That_ was unexpected."

There was a scream coming from the cellar.

"Oh c'mon! I was _just _there!" she said._  
_

Eddie burst through the door.

"Nina are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. There's something going on in the cellar. And Victor's down there."

"_He's probably witnessing Liz and Roxy's fight._" a voice said.

Two blondes came down from the attic in a fast speed.

"Did _anyone _notice Rufus is out of sight, _again?_" Nina asked. "Last thing I remember he knocked me out."

"We better find him, then." I said.

There was a crash coming from the cellar.

"And fast."

******-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

When we made it down to the cellar, things were pretty clear. Liz was practically wrestling with another girl. This girl was dressed like an Egyptian and had cold, black eyes.

Victor was holding an amulet and standing behind Liz.

"So, how does this even work?" Nina asked. "Both the ring and this situation."

"_We have to get her to the exhibit!_" Liz hissed. "_There's some sort of special lighting in there that can take the ghost out._"

"And how do you suppose we do that, then?" I asked.

"_Nina, take hold of her hand. Joy take the other._"

We did as she asked without hesitation.

"_Eddie, take Victor's amulet and Benny try to convince "Cleopatra" that Roxy's still in there._"_  
_

The boys did just that.

"_And you two, take Victor upstairs. He's old, and he just got a serious workout, so add it up._"

The two blondes disappeared with Victor. There was a bright light and suddenly we were in the exhibit. Luckily it was empty.

"_Eddie, put the amulet on her forehead._"

"_NO!_" a voice shouted.

Rufus jumped out of the shadows and pushed me into the corner. Everything went black.

* * *

**********-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

**Benny:**

* * *

Rufus practically clawed his way through our grip on Roxy. He pushed everyone out the way. He took the jewels off and placed them on himself. He smiled as his eyes blackened. Roxy fainted and remained still on the floor.

"I was hypnotized this whole time to do the bidding of that vampire," he said. "But little did he know I had a plan. I let him go through with his own plan, while I worked on my own. He was going to let the girl lead him to domination over that stupid town he went on about called Whitechapel, then he would kill her once he regained his flock. But, my plan was simpler. Take the jewels with the girl's powers contained in them and rule the _world!_"

"You're crazy!" Eddie said.

"Why thank you, young man. I think it's time to repay you for banishing me last time."

Eddie rolled over as Rufus tried to strike him with a black light.

Nina kicked his leg, and got up, making her way to the second floor.

Liz held him back, but he shot her with a blast of his light.

I couldn't focus right, Roxy was waking up. She panted.

"Benny?" she asked, rubbing her head. "Is it over?"

"Not yet," I said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, faintly. She got up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

_I still have my powers. _She said into my mind.

She stood face-to-face with Rufus.

"I thought you were drained," he said.

"Guess again."

She gathered all of her energy and shot him with a blast of what looked like a ball of purple fire.

He got back up, furious and ran toward her. This time, Nina and Eddie stopped him. She wore the ring and he held up the amulet.

"Stay back, stay back!" they said. "We banish you back to the Underworld where you will remain forever!"

He screamed as he sunk into the ground.

The jewels remained on the ground.

They hugged each other and Joy woke up.

"Did we win?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, we did!" Liz said, hugging her.

There was only one thing left for me to do.

I took Roxy's hand and I kissed her.

She held onto my shoulders.

We had finally done it. It was time to head home.

* * *

**Whoa. That was kinda scary. What's next? You'll see. ~candininja**


	17. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank my brain, God, and my sister, TwistedTelepath for giving me this idea, also you guys for keeping me on track. Thank you! And check out her story, _Tales from a Teenage Demon. _It's amazing. :D**

**I DON'T own Sibuna and House of Anubis, Nick does. I wish I owned Eddie :3**

**I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire, Teletoon does. I wish I owned Benny :3**

**I DO own The Wild, the Beautiful, the Fanged and I own Roxy and Ryan Evans, Natalia Andrews, Kira Stevenson, Liz Evans, Shannie Evans, Robert Evans, Syria Swan-Evans, Richard Evans, Ailanna Swan and Cameron Hardy, and also the crazy guy who bothered Ryan on the plane. :D**

* * *

******-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

**Fabian:**

* * *

I woke up in the attic, next to Ethan, and I had no memory whatsoever about anything that had happened before I knocked out. I noticed Nina, who was looking at me.

"Well welcome back to reality." she said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. She helped me up.

"We beat Rufus." she said. "For good."

"That's amazing!" I said. I hugged her. "_You're_ amazing."

She resisted my hug. I knew something else was troubling her mind.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Gran. After the Mark of Anubis incident, she's been wanting to go back home and recover."

"So, you're leaving?"

"It's just for a few weeks, I promise. I'll be back before you know it. And we'll still be together. Right?"

"You promise?" I asked.

"I swear." she reassured me.

I held her tightly. I wouldn't let her go. I'd miss her too much. **(Explanation at the bottom.)**

* * *

******-*S*-*I*-*B*-*U*-*N*-*A*-**

* * *

**Ethan:**

* * *

I woke up next to Sarah, she was still unconscious. I landed her carefully on the floor and walked out of the attic. I went downstairs and found Natalia waiting for me.

"Hey," she said. "You're okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Nina, Eddie, Roxy and Dorkward kicked some serious ass and Erica killed Jesse. Nothing _major._"_  
_

I laughed. "So it's over?"

"I guess."

...

I found my best friend in the living room with his girlfriend, _snuggling. _I guessed they were happy. I sat next to him.

"So," I said. "You did it?"

"Yep," he said. "I was totally awesome."

Roxy elbowed him. "_We _did it," she corrected.

"Yeah, yeah."

Eddie came into the room, arm-in-arm with Patricia.

"So you guys are leaving tomorrow night?" he asked me.

"Mhmm. So we can get home in the morning." I said.

"I hope we can all stay in touch and see each other soon."

"Me, too."

...

The next morning, I got into the car with Ryan, Roxy and Benny. Ryan was staring, creepily, out the window.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Admiring the moment." Ryan said.

I chuckled and leaned next to Roxy. Her hand brushed by mine, causing me to have a vision.

* * *

**Liz:**

* * *

As I looked at the picture I had taken with Roxy and Ryan, my head started to hurt.

_She's coming. _a voice said. _Her army is coming. _

A sudden vision came to me. A woman with white hair, forehead bangs, and blue/gold eyes with cat eyeliner. She flashed fangs and many vampires joined behind her.

_Beware. _she said.

I blinked. I was too tired to think about it or call Nina or Fabian. I fell asleep, hoping that it wasn't anything bad.

_But there was always something evil coming..._

* * *

**WOW! That ending SUCKED. {SHAME ON ME!} I'm so sorry guys... :[**

**So here's why Nina's going back to the States, (in my story): I wanted the next story to have the likenesses of K.T. Rush _and _Nina. Meh, I just wanted to see how it would go. **

**Anyway. Yeah. So next year, probably when HoA's 3rd Season ends, exspect _House of Vampires 2: House of Darkness_! Yeah, it takes place a "year" later, (so the Sibunas will be in it, maybe Liz and Cameron, Roxy, Natalia, Kira, Ryan, Rose, maybe Damon, depends, and every MBV fan's 3 favorite nerds and babysitter. Notice someone missing? Yeah, she won't be in it, 'cause her and Sarah are supposed to be in college. Wonk, wonk, wonk.) Okay, bye! Enjoy 2013! -candininja**


	18. URGENT NOTE

**ATTENTION. **

**This is TwistedTelepath, speaking on the behalf of candininja, who is my sister. **

**I'm very sad to announce that my sister will not be returning to FanFiction, due to a sudden car accident while she was coming up to Ontario from New York. She's...yeah, you get it. Passed on.**

**NOT A PRANK. NOT A JOKE, SADLY.**

**But, don't worry. I will continue her trilogy, House of Vampires. It won't be the same, but still, it's what she would've wanted. As for WBF, I'm sorry, it's done...or paused? Idk. So... I guess...have a safe day. Life is precious.**

***TwistedTelepath* **


End file.
